


Broken Wings

by NicholeRivera19



Series: Angels & Demons [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adultery, Affectionate kisses, Alternate Universe - High School, Apologies, Broken Promises, Classical Music, Contemporary Dance, Dancing, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Fist Fighting, Foster Care, Foster Parents, Hiding family issues, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt feelings, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love Confessions, M/M, Physical Abuse, Pierced Castiel, Piercings, Pleading, Promiscuity, Promises, Protective Gabriel, Public Display of Affection, Punk/Goth Castiel, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Shy Sam, Slow Build, Tattooed Castiel, Teaching Affection, Tongue Piercings, Waterbrook Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summary in general of the story.</p><p>In a small town high school where everyone knows everyone's business, how is it that the promiscuous dancer on the school's dance team has slept with practically everyone... but the weird Goth kid; everything changes when Castiel sets his sights on Scarlett Baker- the dancer. What he doesn't realize, however, is that Scarlett is a shattered, misguided angel, flying with broken wings. </p><p>What happens when they realise that they have more than just liking sex in common? Do they actually give this a shot or part ways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A One Time Thing

Castiel Novak had had his eyes on Scarlett Baker since their Freshman year; now they were both juniors, just one more year until graduation. It was known among the whole male population of Waterbrook Academy that at least half of them had slept with her. Castiel knew all about the rumours of her and the life she lived, but that didn't stop his feelings. He heard the rumours about himself as well, he knew he had slept with his fair share of girls as well; so who was he to judge just because she liked to have sex. He walked down the hall to his locker to retrieve his textbook, when he heard the two distinct voice of Meg Masters and Jo Harvelle. He glanced down two lockers.

  
"Well, they did say _she_ fucked the whole football team of Lincoln High School...But I don't think anyone would actually have sex with her. I mean, not knowing she sleeps around, she'd have a ton of diseases", Meg was saying as she took her seat in the back, next to the window at the bar style counter that the whole campus had. Meg was attractive in an abrupt way, her eyes were dark and alight with mischief. Her hair was dark in color and curled everyday, she had rosy cheeks and a pretty smile with dimples in her cheeks.

  
"I don't know, you can't always believe rumours. I've never talked to her but I think she could be sweet", Jo replied. Jo was prettier in a softer way. Her big, brown doe eyes, hair the color of wheat in the summer which was normally in beach waves, and a pale, complexion. Meg rolled her dark eyes and shook her head with a smile. Castiel rolled his eyes, knowing that it wasn't true; he ran his hand through his hair.

  
"She is the biggest slut in the school. It's a wonder she hasn't been kicked out already", Meg continued. Castiel snorted, knowing their last sexcapade was just last month.

  
"Why would they kick her out? She may sleep around, but she's highly intelligent. Who cares that she loves to have sex?" Jo asked, seemingly curious.

  
"Shh, she's walking this way", Meg whispered. Castiel turned to look down the hall and indeed, there was Scarlett on the arm of Waterbrook's Academy star football player, Dean Winchester. Castiel averted his gaze to the floor as she walked by. He heard an intake of breath from Jo, knowing the massive crush she had on Dean. Scarlett and Dean stopped by Jo and Meg, Dean pulling his arm away and then Scarlett held open a large, white project sheet.

  
 _'Jo Harvelle, will you go to Homecoming with me?'_

  
Jo frowned a bit at Scarlett, her normally soft features contorted with anger.

  
"I didn't know you liked girls. But no, I do not want to go to Homecoming with you", she said bitingly. Scarlett's eyes widened in surprise, her mouth opening in shock.

  
"No, Jo, I just asked Scarlett to hold the sign", Dean mumbled. Jo blinked, tilting her head.

  
"What? You're asking me to Homecoming?" She asked. Dean nodded slowly, bringing his other hand from behind his back to show the bouquet of flowers. Scarlett set the card against the lockers and walked over to Castiel, who had turned away from the display to busy himself with his locker.

  
"You're Castiel Novak, right? Gabriel's younger brother?" He heard a voice ask. He turned and nearly choked; he had always seen her at a distance, never seeing her up close. He was stunned to say the least, but his usual composure of his cocky self remained on his face. She had a petite form, light brown hair, kaleidoscope hazel eyes and a peaches and cream complexion; her lips were a pale pink. Her eyes popped with a thin line of charcoal grey eyeliner, a small dusting of peach on her eyes. She was even more beautiful than he first thought.

  
"No shit. I'm the only Castiel Novak in the school", he responded as he closed his locker.

  
"Well I was just asking because"-"Look, I don't want to fuck you, so why don't you just leave me alone", he said cutting her off. She nearly flinched, he noticed but then her soft features hardened as she frowned.

  
"Go figure, you're just what I was looking for...If I wanted someone to kill me with their sob story", she hissed sarcastically. He almost looked stunned, which was an odd look on the young goth's face, but then he frowned.

  
"Can you give him this, please?" She asked handing him a tightly folded piece of paper. He snorted and practically ripped it from her hand. She walked off down the hall and he tried not to stare at the way her hips swayed in those tight jeans, unfolding the note.

  
 _'I really need to see you tonight. Can you come over?'-Scar_

  
He frowned, folding it back into the tight square. He walked off down the hall, sending a text to Gabriel.

  
 _'Gabriel, your girlfriend left me a note'-Cas_

  
He felt the buzz of his phone and looked down at the text.

  
 _'Sure thing. Meet me at my locker, lil bro'-G_

  
Castiel huffed, hating the nickname bestowed upon him by Gabriel. He sped up his pace and stopped at his brother's locker, leaning against it a bit impatiently.

  
"Yo, Cassie, which girlfriend are you referring to?" Gabriel asked with a laugh as he nudged Castiel's shoulder. He held his hand out to Gabe and Gabriel took the note from his hand. He took it and unfolded it quickly, his expression one of amusement. He read the note and his expression turned stony.

  
"Where is she?" Gabriel asked, his voice held none of its usual charm. Castiel quirked an eyebrow at him and shook his head.

  
"I'm assuming her next class. I'm late enough for mine as it is", he grumbled as he stalked off to his class. He knew it wasn't Gabriel's fault that he had this massive crush on Scarlett, but he didn't want the knowledge of them fucking thrown in his face. He walked into class with a less than happy scowl on his face, taking his seat in the back. He sighed, noticing that they were going to be reading the classic _Wuthering Heights_ by _Emily Brontë_. Castiel had already read it, it was actually one of his favorites, but no one had to know that.  
\---------------------  
Gabriel found Scarlett in the Second Story Girls' bathroom, crying in the lounge before the actual bathrooms. She had her knees pulled up against her chest while on the loveseat, the sobs wracking through her body. Gabriel made sure there was no one else in the lounge as he sat down next to her.

  
"Hey, Cupcake...What's going on?" He asked gently, reaching for her arm. He pulled his hand back as she pulled her arm away. He frowned slightly and gripped her arm firmly under the elbow, extending her arm to him. Rolling her sleeve up gingerly, he saw the lines down the river along her wrists with dried, caked blood. He pulled her against his side and rocked her, knowing she was already disgusted with herself.

  
"I...I don't want to go home anymore, Gabriel. I hate it there...and he's so smooth about everything; he can just talk his way out of it", she whispered. He stroked her hair, a sigh coming from his lips.

  
"I know, Cupcake...But you're so strong, you don't need to do this", he said softly. She looked down in shame, tears filling her hazel eyes; _She's such a pretty_ crier he thought as she wiped some stray tears from her cheek. He took a first-aid kit from his messenger back and started dabbing at the caked blood, wincing when she did.

  
"I'm sorry, I don't mean to hurt you", he whispered. She shrugged, her face one of nonchalance.

  
"I'm use to it", her voice sounded dry; as if she hadn't just been crying a few minutes ago. He started wrapping her arm with the bandage, provided by the first-aid kit. He took her other arm and noticed only a few, barely there red lines. He frowned, tilting his head up to look at her.

  
"What"-"I knew you'd be ashamed of me...so I tossed the razor I had into the toilet", she whispered. He easily picked up her petite frame, settling her on his lap much like an older brother would comfort their young, baby sister.

  
"Cupcake, I'll never be ashamed of you. You haven't done this since last year, so it's okay to fall off the wagon sometimes. You have lasted a year, look at you now. You're so much stronger and you're going to go for longer this time", he said. She picked at her fingernails, her eyes averting his.

  
"I'm not strong...", she mumbled. He gripped her chin in with his thumb and forefinger, bringing her head to look into his honey, golden eyes.

  
"You're strong. So you fell down, remember when I use to 'draw' too?"He questioned as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. She traced the old, faded, white scars on his wrists; Gabriel often told her how he had a lot of baggage and that was why he didn't get involved with anyone.

  
"It took me five years to eventually stop and sometimes I relapsed. It didn't mean it wasn't worth it, Scar. You're going to be just fine, remember, you got me, Cupcake", he said. She smiled faintly at the silly nickname he gave her and he kissed her forehead like a father would to a daughter. She flinched and he pulled away quickly.

  
"Scarlett Baker, you have known me for a year and a half almost, I will never strike you. Cas would kick my ass if I ever decided to have a brain dead moment and hit you", he said. She shrugged softly, raising an eyebrow at him.

  
"....Cas would kick your ass? Why?" She questioned. His eyes widened and he shook his head.

  
"No, I Uhh...I meant..Never mind. I didn't say anything about Cas", he stammered out. _Shit, if Castiel finds out I told her I'm getting my ass kicked anyway._

  
"Yes, you did. You said he'd kick your ass if you hit me. Why would he give a rats ass about me?" She prodded. He squirmed, toying with the idea of telling her how his brother felt for this young beauty. Sighing, he ran his hand through his thick, molten gold colored hair.

  
"He likes you, Scar", he muttered. He watched as her eyes widened in surprised, her mouth popping open with a slight 'ppt' sound. He raised his hand and she flinched again, he tsked her.

  
"Reflex...I need to get to class. Are you able to give me a pass?" She questioned. As he nodded, he took a notepad from his bag, signing it and handing it to her.

  
"Want me to walk you?" He inquired. She nodded slowly, climbing out of his lap walking to the counter; she picked up her binder and tugged her sleeve down. He put everything away in his bag, standing and walking to the door, holding it open for her. She walked out, waiting for him just outside; she was always amused that he was allowed in the girls' restroom where she was concerned. It made her heart swell with emotion, she took out her compact and fixed her smudged eyeliner. She had to hold up a strong front as he walked her back to class.

\-------------------------  
Castiel's attention was averted as the door to his class opened and Scarlett walked in, handing the teacher a note. He rolled his cobalt blue eyes lined with thick, dark eyeliner. _Of course she has a note, after shagging my brother he can just write that she had a 'break down' or some shit._ He snorted as she took an empty seat across from, raising an eyebrow as she slid a piece of paper over to her, he took it in his hand unfolding the intricate note. His eyes widened at the elegant cursive.

  
 _'A little birdie told me that you have a little crush on me?'_

  
He snorted, his blues eyes moving back and forth as he read the note. He scribbled down a reply, passing the note back to her.

  
 _'Assuming that your source is reliable, what are you going to do about it?'_

  
He heard a laugh come from her and she had covered her mouth, but the laugh still escaped her. He watched the pen in her small hands with thin fingers, writing slowly.

  
 _'I would start off with kissing your pink lips first...then I'd trail down your jaw to your neck...assuming I'd find your weak spot within thirty seconds after a mind blowing kiss'_

  
She slid the note back over to him, watching as his cheeks flushed while he read. It really brought out the blue in his eyes; he started writing, his black nails looked near perfect. She admired the way they were done as he slid the note back.

  
 _'Your place or mine?'_

  
She smiled, biting her lips. The motion was not unnoticed by Castiel, he wanted to bruise those lips with kisses, tangle his fingers in her hair; an off enough feeling for him, he also wanted to make her smile over and over again, tickle her until she's crying from laughter. Keeping his face neutral, she leaned this time as she pushed over the note. He averted his eyes away from her breasts, a smirk playing across her soft looking lips.

  
 _'Well, my parent's won't be home until tomorrow night. So my place. It's got a great view, private and it's quiet'_

He could feel his palms getting sweaty as he took a deep breath, reading her writing. He looked over at her and his eyes went to her lips immediately. To have her soft, pink lips on mine; to have her mouth opened in pure ecstasy as I pleasure her, to have her say my name; it's too good to be true isn't it? Castiel's thoughts were a jumbled mess. He nodded as the bell rang for the end of class and he leaned across the table, catching her attention. Her eyes glanced at his lips and then back at his eyes, holding his attention.

  
"Can I walk you home?" He asked, she knew the double meaning behind his words. She blinked slowly, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. She shrugged slowly, her eyes rolling a bit playfully.

  
 _"_ I suppose you can, if I'm to be blowing your... _mind_ later", she said drawing her words out. Castiel felt a tremor through his body go towards his cock. He swallowed and adjusted his pants as he stood, hiding the small erection he had from her words. She grabbed her binder along with the note and climbed down from the stool, walking ahead of him. He caught a whiff of something floral as she breezed passed him, turning to look at him. He paused, stopping just a few paces in front of her. She quirked an odd smile, one he had never seen from her before as she leaned up towards him and planted a surprisingly soft, chaste kiss on him. His eyes closed briefly as he tilted his head down to kiss her back, but she pulled away. Something flickered in her eyes but befire he could name the emotion, it was gone. She turned on her heel delicately, momentarily he had forgotten she was a dancer; he followed after her quickly. He watched the way her body moved as she walked, he didn't care or see anyone else' gaze that lingered on her. _Shit, I'm in deep already._ The kiss they shared in the classroom had his heart pounding against his ribcage, almost to the point of hurting his chest. As they walked off campus, he felt the compulsive desire to hold her hand. She made a left at the end of the block and walked up to a simple kind of house, hidden mostly by trees; she lead him up the steps as she unlocked the door inviting him in. He noticed the neat simplicity of the house inside, everything looked orderly and put together. Closing the door behind him, he noticed she hesitated a bit setting her binder down on the entryway table, looking almost uneasy.

  
"Do you want anything?" She asked, her voice coming out on a slow breath. He smirked a bit, he knew this territory and even though he was sure she knew as well, he could tell she was nervous. He stepped up to her, her eyes meeting his; he reached out and placed his hands on her waist, her eyebrows raising in surprise.

  
"Does it matter where this fun happens?" He questioned, leaning down to press kisses against her jaw and neck, feeling brave.

  
"Generally, I'm pretty respectful of my parents. So I suppose we can go into my room", she said seeming to get her confidence back. She took his hand and turned, leading him upstairs. He admired the spiral staircase and the paintings hung up on the walls, following her. He sort of felt out of place, she was clearly well off, her parents included; she had a nice house, nice things, _why would she ever sleep with the weird, goth kid? I can't offer her anything, nothing worth anything she's use to. Why choose me when she could have any of the other rich kids at the school?_ His thoughts came easily but were soon thrown out of the window when she took him into her room. It was huge, at least a King sized bed, everything was a neutral cream color with dark chocolates. It didn't look like a typical sixteen year old girls' room as he took in more of the surroundings. He noticed she had a book case filled nearly to the point it looked like it would break. Just as he turned to face her, her lips collided with his in a frenzied kiss, her hands tangling in his dyed, black hair. He returned the kiss with equal fervor, grabbing her face roughly between his hands. She reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling away to pull his shirt over his head; he reached for hers but she pulled away, pulling it off herself. His eyes roved over her tanned skin and then down her arm where he saw the bandage, frowning and reaching out to touch it. She flinched and he withdrew his hand, his eyes met hers and he raised an eyebrow.

  
"I wasn't paying attention when I was riding my bike last week", she offered. He shrugged it off, as he noticed her eyes going over his body. He almost felt insecure with the scrutiny of her gaze, until she reached out and touched the tattoo on his chest of a heart with his mother's name.

  
"I didn't know you had a tattoo", she said quietly. He shrugged turning around to show the tattoo on his back; it was a man being swallowed by the darkness of angel wings, he was faceless but the ink and shading was perfect. He was startled when he felt her light fingers running along his back, along the lines of his tattoo. He was even more surprised as her hands slid around to the front of him, resting against his waist. He could feel her warm breath on the back of his neck as she placed a soft kiss there, sweeping down the side of his neck, biting the small conjuncture where the shoulder met neck; he let out a soft groan, feeling his skin burning just under the surface. He turned to her and shoved the straps of her bra down her arms, gentle with her injured arm as he reached around to unclasp her bra. Her breasts stayed where the bra kept them, he realised her breasts were near perfect as he took them in his hands. Her breath came from between her lips in a rush as he kneaded the soft flesh, running her nipples between his thumbs; she whimpered, reaching up to cup his face with her fingers behind his ear and crashed her lips to his in another kiss. He forced his tongue between her lips as he picked her up around her waist, her arms wound around his neck as her tongue met his. She pulled her face away, a look of confusion gracing her features.

  
"You have a uhh", she trailed off. He stuck his tongue out, showing her the tongue ring he had. She nodded and then kissed him again as he carried her to the bed, returning the kiss; he opened her mouth with his, pushing his tongue inside. The metal ball of the piercing was warm in a pleasing way as he placed her down on the huge bed. He pulled away to kiss down her chin and neck, finding her weak spot within seconds. She moaned softly and his hand slipped down beneath her jeans and into her panties, cupping her heated sex. She moaned breathlessly, arching up to his hand as he rubbed his hand back and forth. He stood up on the bed, undoing his belt as she stood up on the bed as well. She shimmied out of her jeans and her panties, which he now noticed were a thong as she slid them down her delicate legs; that was when he noticed a tattoo of the Cheshire Cat on her thigh, but he also noticed white, faded scars etched onto her beautiful skin. He paused what he was doing to look at her but she was twisted from the waist up reaching for somehting in the bedside table next to her bed. He admired the curve of her body, as his eyes slowly roved down her form; he rested his gaze on her neat, trimmed cunt. He finished getting his pants and boxers off, throwing them behind him off the bed meeting her clothes in a pile. She knelt down in front of him and his next thought flew from his mind as she took his hardened cock in her mouth, her soft pinks lips stretching to accomodate his size. He let out a guttural groan at the immense pleasure as she looked up at him from under her eyelashes, meeting his eyes. He stared down at her, reaching down to knot his hand in her hair as he pushed his hips forward; she relaxed her throat around him and he groaned low, loving the sensation of him sliding along her tongue.

He pulled her off of him, trying to regain control of his breathing. He could feel her breath hitting his hip as she panted softly. She slid up his body, holding a condom to him. Ripping open the package and taking it out, he rolled it down his stiff cock; grabbing her wrist. He pulled her close and then laid her down with her head on the pillows as he knelt down between her legs, bending at the waist; he inhaled her scent as she squirmed a bit under him. One of his favorite sexual desires was to eat a girl out and she smelled heavenly, like freshly baked sugar cookies; he held her hips down in his hands and his eyes were once again drawn to the lines on her thighs. She flinched as he traced his finger down one in question. She sat up on her elbows to look down at him, his eyes were blown wide with arousal and the eyeliner still made them even more prominent.

  
"How"-"Does that really matter?" She barked, his lips splitting into a smirk. He dove in, sliding his tongue up her folds, letting her feel the cool metal of his tongue ring slide against her. He heard a gasp and knew she liked it. He continued his ministrations with his tongue, touching her clit lightly with the tip of his tongue as she moaned out. Her hands found his hair as he slid two fingers into her, opening her up for him; he smiled slyly as she grew wetter around his fingers, flicking the metal ball against her clit, a strangled gasp escaping her. Her legs shook around him and he knew she was close; he hummed against her clit, getting louder with the humming until she clamped around him as her orgasm crashed over her and her back arched off of the bed. Her breaths were coming in short gasps while he waited only a moment before thrusting into her in one smooth, thrust filling her to the hilt. She moaned loudly as he propped himself up on his hands on either side of her head, if this was only going to be a one time thing he wanted to remember her face. Her eyes were blown wide and he could feel her stretching to his size as he slid even deeper into her, letting out a groan. Her mouth was parted slighlty, the lipstick that made her lips so pink smeared on the sides slightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss as he began to pull out and then thrust back into her, earning a moan from her. He shoved his tongue into her mouth roughly as he began to pick up the pace, one hand kneading at her breast, tweaking the nipple between his fingers. She shuddered beneath him, her moans reaching higher and higher which each thrust he delivered; he felt a coil start deep within his groin as he could feel his bliss speeding towards him.

He started moving faster, their kisses barely touching; it was more of them exchanging each others' breath as they fought to catch it. He felt a tremor go through his body and the hand that had been playing with her breasts slid down her body, taking note of the belly button piercing; how did I miss that when I was eating her out? A thought momentarily made him slow, but she whimpered in pleasure, creating crescent shaped marks on his shoulders; he touched the piercing and then slid his hand where their bodies became one and rubbed fast, hard circles on her clit. She dug her nails into his shoulders harder, breaking the skin as a second orgasm washed over her; his orgasm hit him like a freight train as his thrusts became erratic. He stilled for a moment as he spilled himself into the condom, breathing heavily. He gave a few mores thrusts helping her ride out her orgasm as much as his own; she was breathing heavily, her skin feeling tingly. He slowly pulled out of her and stood, walking across the bed to the adjoining bathroom on the left side of her room. She could hear him cleaning himself up and throw the condom away. She was still in the same position as he reeentered the room, crawling across the bed towards her. He looked into her eyes, her pupils still wide. He pulled her to him and started humming a song he knew to calm her body down; he had never had this kind of problem before but he knew it could be detromental if the woman couldn't calm down. She shuddered a few times in his arms and he resumed humming until her breathing was even. She relaxed against him and she knew he would ask again once he stopped humming.

  
"What are those scars from..?" He asked. She sighed and crawled out of his arms, going under the covers of her blanket.

  
"...Not everyone has a fairytale childhood you know", she murmured. He could tell it was a touchy subject and he decided not to ask anymore.

  
"Can I stay the night?" He asked. She stared at him for a moment, bewildered. He felt pretty exhausted but she looked almost scared. Her expression shifted into its normal bored look as she shrugged.

  
"Yeah, sure. Uh, I was gonna order pizza for dinner. Is that uh, okay with you?" She asked. He nodded flashing a cocky smile.

  
"I'm a dude. Pizza is always okay", he said. She blinked and stood, walking towards the bathroom before she turned to him.

  
"Umm...I'll be taking a shower and"-"Mind if I join you?" He questioned standing up. He sat down on the edge of the bed when he noticed she flinched. He held up his hands in a 'surrender' motion, showing her he meant her no harm.

  
"I can wait until you're done before I get in if that's alright with you", he said. She nodded slowly, almost as if she needed to say something else but she closed her mouth and walked into the bathroom. He heard a cupboard open and close with a soft thump and she returned, holding a towel and a loofah. She seemed almost nervous as she set it down next to him, her body language exuded unease. He reached out for her wrist of her injured forearm and she flinched but he still pulled her forward until she was standing between his legs.

  
"You didn't hurt yourself from your bike did you?" He asked gently. She frowned, pulling her arm away.

  
"It's none of your business", she hissed from clenched teeth. Her face looked both vulnerable and frustrated, as if she didn't really know what to say. He shrugged as he looked around for his boxers.

  
"How about you give me the name of the pizza place and what you want and I'll order it while you take a shower?" He offered. Her features softened, looking a little more relaxed.

  
"Sure. It's uhh...that pizza menu that's on the fridge. The kitchen is downstairs and to the right...Don't have a hard time finding the fridge alright?" She asked a bit sarcastically. She padded off into the bathroom as he walked downstairs. He found the kitchen easily and then jumped, hearing the front door open. He quickly ran out of the kitchen and headed for the stairs, stopping just above to view who had just walked in. He saw an older man with graying, brown hair and a young lady who looked to be about twenty. Quietly walking up the stairs, he walked into Scarlett's room knocking on the bathroom door. The door opened and Scarlett stood there in a towel, her hair now wet and down to the middle of her back instead of being curled up to the middle of her shoulders. He didn't know what to say, it was so rare for Castiel to ever be struck speechless. Her eyes were bright and she looked fresh, smelling of some type of flower he couldn't pin it on.

  
"I think...Uh someone came home", he whispered. She hurried out of the bathroom and he saw the bandage that had been on her arm lying on the counter; he turned and saw the deep, raw, red lines going down her arm. He frowned but said nothing as she dried herself off quickly, pulling on a loose tshirt and sweats.

  
"Go...and Uh...take a shower. I'll uh...see who it was", she mumbled. He nodded but he couldn't help the feeling of unease as it washed over him like a wave.

  
"Scarlett, wait", he called out to her. She turned to face him, her face in its usual mask. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, she flinched and tried pulling away but he held tight. She pressed against his chest with her hands and frowned up at him.

  
"I have to go. Take a shower", she ordered. He pulled away and walked to the bathroom, shoving his boxers down; he heard her bedroom door close as he turned on the water, waiting for the water temperature to adjust.  
\-----------  
"Shhh, you have to be quiet, baby! My daughter is home", Peter chided with a laugh. He was stinking drunk as was the twenty something girl he brought home. She was sexy, curvy; she had short, dark hair and pretty brown eyes.

  
"Yes, father. I am home...Oh, hello. I see you've brought company home...I have a friend over as well. He will be staying the night"-"He?" Her foster father turned, glowering at the girl who had become too old for his liking.

  
" _He_ will be staying the night and sleeping in my room with me. We have to get up and go to school early, but I'm going to order pizza for dinner. Your... _guest_ can stay for dinner I guess, but mother will be home at eight so I would suggest you rent a hotel room", Scarlett continued. She watched as Peter gnashed his teeth, knowing she was right. He took the young lady by her arm and started leading her out.

  
"Tell your mother that I'll be home tomorrow", he growled out. She gave him a curt nod and then sat on the last step of the stairs, letting out a sigh. She stood up and nearly had a heart attack when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around quickly and then relaxed seeing Castiel. His hair was damp, his eyeliner was gone; it made his face look softer, but not any less attractive.

  
"Is everything okay?" He asked. She nodded and frowned, noticing he was wearing the same clothes he had worn.

  
"Here, let me get you something else to wear", she offered, brushing passed him to walk upstairs. As he followed her back up the stairs he took her hand, this time she didn't flinch. She just continued walking; going into her closet. She had a lot of clothes and he watched as she was standing on her tip toes to reach for a box on the top shelf of her closet. He reached up behind her and watched as her hands dropped down; he picked up the box and then held it to her. She took it in her hands and carried it over to her bed, opening the lid.

  
"Here", she said quietly. He turned at her voice and she was holding a large tshirt and some pajama shorts; she stood up.

  
"I'm going to order the pizza and we can eat up here and you can leave to school first or I can. It doesn't matter", she said in a slightly clipped tone.


	2. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going to fuck you now", he muttered. His voice sounded completely wrecked and though Scarlett would never say it out loud, she knew in her mind it was the sound she loved the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has stuck through with this! <3

Castiel awoke when he felt soft skin slide against his chest. He opened his eyes blearily, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room; seeing Scarlett lying against him with her head on his chest, her arm wrapped around his waist. In his shirt he had worn over while he adjusted the band on his boxers, rubbing his eyes. She was still sleeping soundly as he traced a random patten on her back. She stirred sleepily in his arms, murmuring under her breath.

"Don't go", she mumbled. He looked down and noticed she was still sleeping; he palmed her hair gently, trying to ease her when her eyes shot open and she flinched away from him, sitting up. She rubbed her tired eyes and looked at her digital clock. _4:53? What the actual fuck am I doing up?_ She turned on the light and a soft scream left her mouth as she saw Castiel lying there. He jumped, standing up and moving away from the bed thinking he did something wrong. She was shaking horribly, almost making the frame of the bed shake. He walked around the bed and sat on the edge next to her as her wide, scared eyes followed his form.

"What..You're still...", she seemed at a loss for words. He looked at her, making sure she was calming down.

"Why are you still here?" She questioned. He raised an eyebrow at her, her usual composure over her voice was one of cockyness, but this was new. He had never heard her sound scared before. She took a few deep breaths, her eyes squinting at the light of the lamp still.

"Let me get you some water", he offered as he walked to her bathroom. _How does he know I have a glass in there? She thought tiredly, leaning back against her pillows. What the hell is he even still doing here? They always leave even when they say they'll stay._ Her thought were broken as Castiel reentered the room, holding a glass of water and something in his hand. He set the glass down on the bedside table and sat back down again, holding his hand to her. Noticing she flinched, he took her hand from her lap and placed two white pills in her hand. She looked at him in confusion and tried to hand them back to him.

"It's not drugs. I noticed you had ibuprofen in your medicine cabinet when I took a shower last night", he explained. She nodded her head slowly, reaching for the glass of water. After swallowing the pills she finished the water, seemingly dehydrated. She looked at him and he shrugged softly.

"I have nowhere else to be. I asked if I could stay...Do you want me to go?" He asked. She rubbed at her eyes again, shaking her head.

"I just figured you had during some point...I was startled", she whispered as she leaned over and turned off the light. He blindly felt around to find the space he had previously occupied when he felt her leg flinch away from him before she relaxed. She grabbed his wrist and suddenly he was flat on his back with her legs on both sides of his hips. His hands instantly found her waist as he peered up at her, her eyes reflecting from the dim lighting of the street lamp outside.

"You're wearing my shirt", he stated. Her hands drifted to the hem but he gripped her wrist in his hand, stopping her. She blinked slowly, tilting her head.

"I like the shirt on you", he said lacing his fingers through her small, feminine hands. Her eyes widened and she rolled off of him quickly, pulling her hand away; she clutched her arms against her chest.

"Go to sleep", she said. Her usual, snappy tone had returned and she turned on her side with her back to him. He reached out to touch her shoulder and she stiffened while he walked his fingers down her arm, attempting to reach for her hand when she moved a bit further away.

\-----------------------------------

The same morning Castiel awoke to a soft hand pushing his shoulder. He jerked awake opening his dark blue eyes, rubbing them blearily. Scarlett was looking at him, her eyes wide and searching in his.

"You were making whimpering sounds...I-I'm sorry, I didn't...I didn't. I'm sorry", she whispered. As he sat up he noticed she was dressed for school already; she was wearing a baggy sweater and some tight, dark jeans. Long hair pulled up into a bun and her makeup was natural, the pink gloss he loved so much; his tongue darted out to wet his parched lips. He shook his head and she withdrew her hand, mussing his hair.

"I'm sorry. Uhm...Do you want French toast or a bacon and cheese omelette", she inquired. He raised an eyebrow at her, tilting his head.

"Oh, uhh...A bacon and cheese omelot would be great. But do you have an extra toothbrush? Can I take a shower?" He asked. She nodded, flashing a rare smile at him.

"Go ahead. I'll make your omelot when you come downstairs and just take your time okay?" She said. He nodded, running his fingers through his hair; he stood and walked into the bathroom.

"The toothbrush is under the sink, if it's the last one I have it's pink. I'm sorry", she explained. He chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"I can rock pink, you know", he replied but she had gone. As he fished around under the sink, he heard a scream and hit his head on the sink as he withdrew from it. He stood quickly and ran down the stairs, stopping as he saw Scarlett lying half on the stairs and her legs on the last step. Her father was standing in front of her, looking at Castiel as if surprised.

"What happened?" Castiel asked, helping Scarlett up onto her feet. She steadied herself and looked at him.

"I slipped and I didn't know my dad was home. He was suppose to be home later tonight", she explained. Peter looked at her and examined her, making sure she was alright; Castiel took notice of the way she shied away from his hands.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Castiel questioned. Scarlett nodded, showing him a fake, wolfish smile.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let me get started on your omelette", she said as her eyes met his. He tilted his head, squinting his eyes at her; he looked puzzled as his eyes roved her face slowly and he took a deep breath. He knew she was lying but he didn't want to push her, not now; plus, it's not like they were together. She walked off into the kitchen.

"Watch your step next time, Scarlett. I'm off to work", Peter said as he grabbed his keys off the hook. He froze when his eyes met Castiel steely, cobalt blue gaze. He turned on his heel and walked out of the house, the door slamming shut behind him. Castiel walked off into the kitchen, leaning against the door frame and watched her as the smell of bacon wafted around him.

"I'm going to finish getting ready", he said. She nodded and turned to flash another fake smile, at him. He pinched the bridge of his nose lightly and then turned to walk back up the stairs; he found the pink toothbrush and brushed his teeth deep in thought. I know she's lying to me, but her father doesn't look like the type to abuse his daughter; he looks really nice and compassionate. He rinsed his mouth out and turned on the water of the shower, undressing as he did.

"Castiel." He turned to look at Scarlett after she called in her soft voice, his eyesbrows raising as he took in her lithe form. He felt he should blush or hide himself, but she had seen him last night.

"What is it?" He asked. She looked almost scared, just as she had early this morning and then her normal composure sank in. She shrugged and tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, his eyes following the movement.

"You're beautiful, you know that", he said. Her eyes met his face and then suddenly she was kneeling down in front of him, stroking his half hard cock. He felt his breath escape him in a gasp as he clutched the bathroom counter while she enveloped her mouth around the tip. He let his head fall back as his other hand found the back of her head; she pushed him down her mouth and he could feel the muscles in her throat flexing against him as she swallowed. He groaned loudly, fisting his hand in her hair and tugged her futher down his cock, she moaned softly against him. He loosened his hand in her hair, not wanting her to hurt herself as he felt his orgasm hit him; she made soft swallowing motions around him, accepting all he had to offer.

"My God, Scarlett", he panted out as she stood slowly in front of him.

"We're going to be late if you don't hurry", she said as she walked out of the bathroom. He frowned, she hadn't asked him what she wanted. He shook his head as he stepped into the shower, his thoughts a jumbled mess. _Why would she come in here, call my name and then get on her knees as soon as I tell her how beautiful she is? What's wrong with her? I wonder if she finished the History homework that's due on Friday. I think I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend; Homecoming is this weekend, maybe she'll even go to the football game with me._ He was snapped out of his thoughts when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in...Well, it's not my bathroom. You didn't have to knock, Scarlett", he said as he peeked around the shower curtain, his dyed black hair lathered with shampoor. More specifically, her shampoo which smelled like gardenias and strawberries.

"I know but it felt weird if I didn't. Can we just...completely ditch school today?" She questioned. His eyebrows rose at her question as he rinsed the shampoo from his hair, starting on his body.

"Well sure, but is there a"-"No, but I need to see Gabriel", she said smoothly cutting him off. He felt his chest clench a bit from jealousy, but had to remind himself yet again that she was not his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I can call him if you want", he offered as he rinsed off his body.

"No, that's okay I have his number. But I would uhm..Like it to be a private conversation", she said almost uncertainly. He turned the water off and stepped out, immediately handed a towel. He wrapped it around his waist and ran his hand through his hair.

"Do you want me to leave? Because I did forget to text my parents where I was last night so I might be in trouble, so I can leave", he said. She shook her head but then bit her lip.

"Well, you don't have to leave. But I do need to speak with him privately. But you can watch T.V. or something", she replied keeping her normal, cocky composure. She walked out and was about to leave her room when he wrapped his arms around his waist, placing his face in the side of her neck. "What are you doing?" She questioned. He shrugged, tightening his arms around her.

"You just seemed like you needed a hug. Can I toss my clothes in the dryer to make feel fresh?" He questioned. She nodded and quickly withdrew from him to gather his clothes. She walked out of the room and downstairs. _I wonder what her problem is_ Castiel thought.

\------------

Twenty minutes later, as Castiel was getting dressed he heard the doorbell ring. Scarlett, whom had been leaning against the door of her bedroom, walked downstairs. As Castiel pulled his shirt on and followed her down, smiling as he saw his older brother who walked in with a knowing smirk and waggled his eyebrows.

"Hey, Castiel!" He said exuberantly. Scarlett flashed a fake smile and Castiel walked off to the entertainment room, as Scarlett had called it. He turned on the television and noticed Law and Order:SVU was on, shrugging he decided to watch it because he wasn't all that into Sports.

\------------

"So, cupcake, what is it you're calling me for?" Gabriel questioned worriedly.

"Can you check out my ribs?" She asked. Gabriel nodded and lifted her shirt up, feeling around the swollen area; she flinched.

"They're bruised, keep some ice on it when you get home. Do you need anything?" He asked. She shook her head and she fidgeted.

"Why is Castiel so....touchy?" She inquired, sounding confused. Gabriel lifted his eyes as he tilted his head with a shrug.

"I don't know. You'd think with how many times he's been used for sex, he'd quit being that way. But remember, it's different with you. He likes you", he quipped. Scarlett looked as if she had sucked on a lemon at that statement, she tilted her head.

"I guess. He's weird...He has a beautiful tattoo though", she remarked. Gabriel smiled as his thoughts ran through his head. She's such a cute, little idiot. She had no idea how much she likes him either.

"Well, you can thank our oldest brother, Michael, for that. It's something Cas asked for for one of his birthdays and Michael agreed...Because I offered to pay it", he said sounding proud. Scarlett shrugged and sighed, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"I don't know what to do with him here. I can't do what he wants, Gabriel. I don't want a relationship or a fuck buddy. I just want him to leave. Why didn't he leave?" She asked, rambling a bit. Gabriel tucked a flyaway hair behind her ear.

"I can't speak for him, Cupcake. Castiel is an old soul. He is actually a nice guy turned douche by a bitch", he replied. Scarlett tilted her head at him, her eyes brimming with curiousity. He shrugged again.

"I can't tell you the story. It's his to tell. But if you really want to know, ask him. He's an open book. He doesn't get hurt anymore, he's use to it", he said breezily. She nodded as he patted her head.

"Your ribs will be a better shade of yellow by tomorrow. I'm going to write another report, alright?" He told her. She lifted her lip up, he could see the bitterness spread across her face.

"Why bother? It just gets written off. I might as well just suck it up and wait until I can leave", she replied. He sighed as he brought her into a tight, reassuring hug.

"You be safe out there, ya hear? Tell Castiel I'll be home late tonight, but I'll leave him some Hamburger Helper", he said as he walked off to the door. She nodded, suddenly feeling like a small child whos only real friend was completely abandoning her. As the door closed, she heard footsteps behind her and fought to make her expression neutral as she turned to face Castiel; he had redone his eyeliner and Scarlett found she liked it either way.

"Did Gabriel leave?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow and then shook her head.

"You don't see him in here, do you?" She retorted. His eyebrows rose up almost to his hairline and for a fraction of a second, he saw the uncertainty roll through her. He shrugged, running his hand through his hair.

"Do you want me to order more pizza?" He asked. She shrugged as she headed for the kitchen with him hot on her heels.

"I was thinking maybe Chinese food, but as you said last night, you're a boy and boys love pizza", she said almost playfully. He leaned against the counter, watching her.

"Well, I'll eat anything really, I'm not picky", he replied. She smiled and leaned over the other side of the counter towards him.

"Gabriel wanted me to tell you he'll be home late tonight and that he'll leave you Hamburger Helper", she said relaying the message. Castiel thought for a moment and then a dawning realization came across his face.

"I have to go. But uh, text me, okay?"He replied. She tilted her head at him.

"Is it something I did or didn't do?" She questioned. He shook his head and walked around the counter to kiss the corner of her mouth. "No, I just have to watch my baby cousin", he replied. Her cheeks flushed and she swatted at his arm.

"Anyway. I'll text you. I'll go to school tomorrow", she replied. He nodded and walked upstairs, going to grab his backpack. She waited at the foot of the stairs and before long, she heard him trudging down. As she walked him to the door, he turned to her and caught her chin in his hand leaning down to place a soft, caring kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow", he said as he walked out.

\-------------------

In the weeks that followed their first encounter, Scarlett and Castiel would bang almost every week when they had the chance to; he was falling even more head over heels for her in more ways than one, he wanted to be around her all the time. She had set up some boundaries that made it difficult for him, but he would climb those obstacles; there was one wall he had trouble climbing over. Any time he showed the slightest bit of affection or complimented her, she would either lead it to sex or completely disregard he had said anything. On a completely random Tuesday, while Castiel was walking down the hall, he was suddenly pushed from the side and shoved into the janitor's closet, the door closing behind him.

"Unbuckle your belt", a voice ordered. He did as she said, feeling his heart pound with excitement. Sure, they had fooled around behind the bleachers, but there were students just on the other side of the door. He undid his belt and pulled it through the loops as he heard an audible click. Castiel could feel her warm breath against his boxers as he bent down while he pulled his pants down.

"Wait, it is Scarlett in here with me right?" He thought, forgetting for a moment that it could really be any girl. She felt her hands slide his sides and then she drug her nails down his ribs, pulling his boxers down.

"You're an idiot", she replied. He laughed, hearing Scarlett's familiar tone. He was so far gone for this girl, he couldn't wrap his head around it. He knotted his hand in her hair as he leaned against the wall while she stroked his hardening cock to full attention, sliding it down her throat quickly. He let out a downright filthy sound as she bobbed her head, taking him all the way. He felt her hum against him and he cursed, gripping her hair tighter. She pulled off of him with an obscene 'pop' sound and looked up at him.

"Castiel, you need to stifle yourself", she said in a stern whisper. He bent his belt in half and placed it between his teeth to quiet him down. He let out a soft gasp as she swallowed him down again but he couldn't help but feel the last few times she had been neglected. _Again, not your girlfriend. Say it with me, not your girlfriend_ the voice inside his head seemed to repeat. He felt the coil in his lower belly before he pulled her off of him by her hair. She looked up at him confused and in the dim lighting, he could see the saliva slipping down her chin. He took his belt from his mouth and was thankful she had decided to wear a skirt today. He knelt down in front of her, their knees touching each other slightly and he felt as if she was igniting his skin. He reached down and took her sandals off, sliding them off her soft feet; she had a small shoe size as well, which he found adorable. She watched him, her bottom lip jutted out a bit as she bit on it while watching him.

He lifted her skirt up over her hips and ran his index finger down her slit, causing her to jump in surprise. He lifted her legs up and over his shoulders, which forced her to lie back as he pressed a soft, chaste kiss to her most intimate area. Her thoughts were a whirlwind as he slowly pulled her panties down with his teeth, taking them off and then balling them up; he slipped them into his pocket. He had at least three pairs of her panties at his house, this being number four as he buried his face between her legs; he flicked his piercing against her clit, earning a soft moan to escape her. Her hands curled into fists by her side as he tongue fucked her, nudging her clit with his nose in a certain pattern. She moaned out, he noticed it sounded muffled and she was biting her hand. Her chest was heaving rapidly as she fought to control herself. Once her legs started shaking, he pulled off and she whimpered; a sound he had never heard from her. She was a panting, moaning mess in his hands and he wouldn't have it any other way. She heard the sound of something opening and she sat up on her elbows to look at him while he rolled the condom onto his cock. He picked her up under her arms and as he hovered over her for the briefest moment, he saw a completely vulnerable, unspoken 'I trust you' shining in her eyes. He kissed her chin and leaned up to her ear as he pressed her against the opposite wall, his cock nudging her folds. They were both breathing heavy as the waves of lust enveloped them; her eyes met his.

"I'm going to fuck you now", he muttered. His voice sounded completely wrecked and though Scarlett would never say it out loud, she knew in her mind it was the sound she loved the most. _To know that she caused him to sound like that, that he kept coming back to her. Not the other way around_. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a surprisingly affectionate gesture as her legs wrapped around his hips. He thrust himself inside of her, watching as her head fell back and hit the wall with a muted thud. She rolled her hips against his, earning a stifled groan from him as he thrust against her faster; he met her hips as they came down and created the delicious friction they both craved. He covered her lips with his in a heated kiss that turned frenzied as she got closer to that precipice of pleasure that he was sure to throw her over, as his thrusts became erratic. They groaned in unison as they jumped off the edge together, panting each other's name, her legs shaking around his hips. He leaned over and turned the light to the janitor's closet on and looked into her eyes, seeing her pupils were highly dilated. He pulled out of her and she whimpered again, as he threw the condom away. He pulled his clothes back on and adjusted her clothing as he sat against the wall, while she sat between his legs with her back to his chest. He began to hum as he ran his finger through her dark tresses, calming her down; in the bedroom she was mostly submissive and though they never discussed BDSM, he knew if the Dom went too far, they could seriously hurt their sub.

"Scarlett", he said gently. Her eyes flitted up to him, but he could barely see the colour.

"On a scale of one to ten, where are you?" He asked. She mumbled something, but it was garbled and he tilted her face to his to inspect her face.

"Did you say a nine?" He questioned quietly. She nodded blankly and he placed soft, gentle kisses along her temple and down her jaw; he wondered why she always freaked when he kissed her like that when she wasn't too far gone. He shrugged and he saw some of the dilation start to wear down. She yawned, slumping against him sleepily and he hummed softly to her.

It took a total of twenty minutes to calm her down and then was back to her usual business self.

"Castiel, it's a good thing we did that now because I wouldn't have been able to do it tonight. I have to speak with Gabriel about something", she said. He nodded, fixing his eyeliner and motioned for her to leave the closet first. She fixed her hair and pinched her cheeks; then, taking him by complete surprise she kissed him fiercely, knotting her hands in his hair. Before he could kiss back, she had fixed her lipstick and walked out of the closet, leaving a dumbfounded Castiel behind. Castiel didn't see Scarlett for the remainder of the day and he knew she was very close with Gabriel, but not in a sexual way. Somehow, it still made him rather jealous because he wanted to be everything to her; her lover, her boyfriend, her confidant. He shrugged the feelings away as usual that if anything, at least she had someone to talk to. As he walked to the last class of the day, he couldn't help but feel it was an odd day but he didn't know where to place his finger on it.

\-----------------

On her way home from school, one Scarlett's classmates, Claire Collins had come walking up to her.

"Hey, your name is Scarlett right?" She questioned. Scarlett gave her a level look and then raised an eyebrow.

"Who wants to know", she replied. Claire smiled at her.

"I hear you're pretty decent in Algebra", she remarked. Scarlett returned the cat like smile and shrugged.

"You need a tutor, huh?" She guessed. Claire nodded and then shoved her hands in her pocket and rocked on the balls off her feet.

"Come on then. You can come over, I have nothing planned today", she replied as she walked off. She heard Claire's footsteps following her.

"So, are you and Castiel dating?" She asked. Scarlett wrinkled her nose at Claire and shook her head as she walked up the porch steps.

"No...We're just hooking up", she answered as she opened the door, inviting Claire inside. Claire followed her inside and looked around, nodding her head the surroundings.

"That must be nice just having a fuck buddy. You got a nice place", she remarked. Scarlett shrugged and walked to a room separate from a room that had sports sounds coming from it. She threw her backpack on the couch and sat down, looking at Claire with a raised eyebrow.

"Well sit down", Scarlett said. Claire plopped down across from her when she heard rapid footsteps and turned her head, seeing the hulking figure of whom she assumed was Scarlett's father.

"Scarlett, can I see you in the kitchen for a moment. We need to have a serious conversation", he said, clenching his teeth as he walked away. Claire looked at Scarlett with a curious glance as she stood up, not meeting Claire's eyes. Claire decided to take out the math book and her notebook when she heard the soft echo of voices from the kitchen.

"Goddamn it, Scarlett"! Claire heard and then a soft squeal and a thud. She stood and was about to run into the kitchen when Scarlett appeared, her face completely neutral. She smiled at Claire, but Claire could tell it was fake. The side of Scarlett's face caught the light in the room as she down across from Claire and she saw the red imprint of a hand against her cheek bone. Scarlett quietly took the math book, drawing her hair to the side of her face as she checked on Claire's work she had started from class.

"This goes over here", she said softly erasing Claire's mistake and fixing it easily.

"Scarlett, did your dad"-"It doesn't matter. Let's just get this finished", she said sharply. Claire put her hand on Claire's thigh to get her attention and Scarlett looked at her, seeing the tears gathered there. Scarlett quickly looked down and away, wiping her eyes.

"It stung a little bit more this time...but please, don't bring it up to anyone okay?" She whispered. Claire looked at her sympathetically, her face, which was usually reserved and sassy, was actually crestfallen. Clare gave her a nod and a promising smile, rubbing her arm gently.

"Of course. I won't say anything", she replied.


	3. Jealousy looks Ugly on You

The next day at school, Castiel was anxious to see Scarlett when he heard Balthazar's annoying guffaw a few lockers down as he talked to his boys; he tried not to listen in, but his curiosity got the best of him so he inched closer.

"Now boys, Scarlett is one of the hottest girls at the school, no doubt about that. But I haven't the foggiest idea on how she became so amazing in bed. It's like she was taught everything by a pornstar", he was saying. Castiel felt the blood rush in his ears as he listened in, Balthazar nodded at him in greeting and urged Castiel to come stand with his friends.

"She has got this great ass really. Her dancing all those years has really made her stand out in the bedroom", he continued, describing other parts of the encounter with his hands. Castiel felt the jealousy burning in him like he was being branded by an iron tool. He took a deep breath and continued listening, at this point he didn't know if he wanted to know more or if he was just a masochist. He looked around at Balthazar's friends and their eyes showed nothing but lust of what he was telling them; it made Castiel sick to his stomach.

\--------------

Scarlett and Claire sat in the library of the school, just talking about their back stories. Scarlett had explained that Peter was in fact, not her biological father but her foster father; she explained all the years of physical and sexual abuse. Claire asked if she had ever inflicted pain on herself and Scarlett, knowing she could trust Claire, which was different for any girl friend she had ever had, rolled her sleeves up to show her the faint, white scars lined along her wrist. "

Oh, wow...Scarlett I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" Claire asked, nudging her new friends' arm. Scarlett gave her a rare, genuine smile.

"No one can help at the moment, Claire. I've talked to the authorities before and he has convinced them that since I am a foster child, I'm just looking for attention. He's such a smooth talker. I rarely see my "mother" anymore", she replied making air quotes. Claire sighed and started braiding a strand of Scarlett's hair, knowing that really, under all the layers of defense, hatred, snark, Scarlett was really a nice, caring, and loving person. It just took her awhile to trust others, she didn't understand what she had done to earn that trust but she loved that Scarlett could be herself around Claire.

"Well, if you ever need an escape"-"Scarlett, we need to talk", a voice said. Scarlett looked over the book she had and her eyes met deep, cobalt ones. She nodded slowly and stood, handing the book to Claire who looked up at Castiel with somewhat of a glare. Castiel led Scarlett to a secluded part of the library and she took a seat in one of the empty chairs and he sat across from her.

"I know we're not boyfriend or girlfriend or anything like that but I can't believe how deceiving you can really be. You are the worst, you know that. You didn't have to lie to me if you wanted to hook up with another boy; you didn't have to tell me that you were going to see my brother when you weren't", he started off furiously. Her eyes had gone wide with confusion but Castiel was done with her, with this, whatever this was. He was completely done.

"I don't understand. I haven't hooked up with anyone but you these last few weeks", she replied. He glowered at her, not believing her for a minute.

"Whatever this is or was, consider it done. I'm utterly done with you, Scarlett. Fuck you", he said as he stood. She stood in the same instance and he heard her voice call out to him as he walked out.

"What did I do?" Her voice held nothing but questions and he almost stopped at the desperation in her voice, but he knew this whole charade. He had been played like a fiddle and he was done with it; he walked off to his next class deciding to see if any parties were happening tonight.

\------------------------

After school, Claire walked Scarlett home so she could explained what happened in the library and Claire, being the best friend was ready to kick Castiel's ass when she noticed something.

"Wait, I thought you guys weren't dating?" She questioned. Scarlett looked at her almost as if she was ashamed to admit something.

"We....we weren't...But honestly, he's the closest thing I've had to a relationship. I mean...I know I'm rought around the edges and that I'm not affectionate, but..." she trailed off with a sigh and ran her hand through her hair.

"But....?" Claire nudged gently. Scarlett looked vulnerable and Claire chuckled softly shaking her head at her friend.

"Oh, you've really fallen for him, haven't you?" She questioned. Scarlett looked down, her cheeks, which Claire couldn't tell, started changing to a light pink.

"I didn't say that. I just mean when I had hook ups, it was always a different guy same week. But with Cas...I don't know how to explain it, Claire", she muttered. Claire laughed softly, rubbing Scarlett's arm.

"Everything will work out in the end, Lettie. But I have to get home. I need to babysit my baby brother tonight. See ya tomorrow", she said. Scarlett waved to her and watched as she walked off towards her own home; she walked up the porch steps, feeling a sense of unease wash over her. As she opened the door, she knew Peter was home by the sound of ESPN coming from the living room and she walked inside quickly, closing the door behind her as quietly as she could so as not to disturb him. She walked up the stairs, careful not to make any noise as she walked into her room, leaving the door open halfway. She took out her school books and started on her homework.

 

Castiel had been invited by Jo and Dean to go one of their parties and he was surprised when he got the invitation because, well, jocks don't hang out with goths. He smiled nonetheless and was even more surprised that there weren't a lot of people who showed up. Dean assured him that though he liked to have ragers, that Jo didn't really like a lot of people around and they had been an item for awhile now, so they were learning to compensate. He was offered a beer and after thirty minutes after arriving he was on his second one, trying not to think back to how Scarlett had really called to him. He met Sam, Dean's younger brother; he was huge. _Gabriel would climb you like a tree_ he mused. Sam was quieter than Dean but he was very nice and extremely intelligent. _I'll introduce Gabe to him later_ , he thought.

\---------

Scarlett hadn't realised she had fallen asleep until her eyes were opening and her room was pitch black; she fumbled for the chain on her lamp and jumped as she saw Peter standing in the corner near her door.

"You know, I don't like you hanging out with that blonde chick. She's nothing but trouble", he said sloppily. She felt bile rise in her throat when she understood that he was drunk, not just drunk, but stinkin' drunk. She tried to quell her fear by swallowing , it didn't help.

"I won't hang out with her anymore then, Peter", she said softly. He curled his finger at her and she didn't know what to do, it was like she was a bird caught in the cats' trap. She stood from her bed slowly and walked over to him. She learned it was a mistake the moment she stood within arms reach as he smacked her soundly across the face, her knees buckling from the force. He swayed back and forth a bit as he advanced on her; she crawled backwards as she felt the warm sensation of blood coming from her nose, dripping into her mouth. She reached into her pocket to reach for her phone when he kicked her in the ribs, causing her to curl up in pain. A whimper escaped her and she tensed, waiting for the impact of another kick. Soon enough, there was a resounding crack as he stomped down on her. She didn't know whether or not it came from her ribs or her hips as she stood weakly, using the bedpost to balance herself. Scarlett moved as fast as she could, heading for her open door when she was flung backwards by her hair, slamming against her bedpost harshly. She bit down on her tongue and tasted blood as she held down the number one on the keypad, it instantly dialed Castiel's cellphone. She prayed he would answer but she was directed to his voicemail.

At the party, Castiel's cell phone vibrated and he looked at the name on the screen.

_Scarlett Calling..._

He shrugged it off and put his phone back into his pocket. Scarlett tried to redial his number but the phone was smacked from hand as another hand wrapped itself around her neck, throwing her onto her carpeted floor. She was lucky her eyes hadn't been hit, but she could barely move now. She saw her phone near the bedroom door and she lunged, crying out in pain as she side stepped Peter quickly and managed to get her phone; Peter in the same instant pushed her by her lower back, causing her to slip on the hardwood floors in the hall and she tumbled down the stairs, seeing black spots start to appear in her vision. Her hands shook as she pressed down the number two on the keypad, calling Gabriel as a sound kick to her already damaged sides to another hit. She whimpered, the dots appearing faster now. Gabriel looked down at his phone as he walked home from the school when he heard his phone ringing. He answered immediately seeing the name.

"Hey Cup"-"G-Gabriel.....please...help me", a voice rasped. Gabriel dropped his phone and ran off down the street, hoping he wouldn't be too late. He huffed as he neared the corner she lived on, seeing her house just up ahead. Channeling more energy, he ran up her porch, shoving the door open. He saw Peter, her foster father, standing above her as he panted. Gabriel cursed at himself that he dropped his phone, seeing that hers was broken under his foot. Peter completely eased up, instantly turning into the coiffed man who would never strike a lady. Gabriel's eyes were intense as he walked over, kneeling down to Scarlett to feel her pulse. It was faint, she was moments from passing out but he knew she would be okay. He kept his eyes locked on Peter as he scooped her up into his arms as gently as he could; holding her bridal style he walked backwards out of the house, not trusting enough to turn his back to this violent man. She stirred in his arms a bit, her eyes opening to look at him.

"Oh, Cupcake...I'm so sorry. You're going to come home with me okay?" He asked. She nodded and her eyes closed again, her breathing starting to return to normal. As he walked home, the night breeze was warm, comforting almost and Scarlett soon drifted off to sleep; he could see his house up ahead and see his father looking about to get into the car.

"Dad! Dad! I need help! My friend is injured badly, get mom!" He shouted out to him, his father turning and saw his older son carrying a young girl. The man ran inside to get his wife and soon enough, both of his parents were outside helping him. "How long has she been unconscious?" His mother asked worried as they got her onto the chaise lounge in their foyer.

"I think she's just sleeping", he replied as Scarlett's eyes slowly opened. His father stood aside as his mother set to work on checking her vitals, her pulse anything that could indicate something much worse. His mother sighed in relief once she checked her blood pressure. She lifted Scarlett's shirt and they were a nasty, purple color.

"Hello, can you tell me your name?" His mother asked kindly, stroking her hair away from her face. The young girl visibly flinched at the contact and then sat up quickly, wide eyed. _Who were these people!?_ She looked around and her eyes caught Gabriel standing there looking stony. His expression softened when she reached out for him, her eyes starting to fill with tears. Gabriel gathered her in his arms and she sniffed.

"Shh, it's okay. This is my mom, Becky and my father, Chuck. They won't hurt you, I promise", he whispered to her. Scarlett nodded against his chest, pulling away from the hug to look at the older woman who had pretty, dirty blond hair, beautiful green eyes and a small, kind mouth.

"M-My name is Scarlett...Please don't send me home!" She exclaimed. Becky smiled at her kindly and took one of Scarlett's in her own.

"You're not going home. You're safe now. I would normally let you do this yourself but given your injuries, I can't tell where one starts and another begins. So I'm going to have to give you a bath", she said softly. Scarlett nodded, looking confused; she looked from Gabriel to Becky and then warily up at Chuck. He stepped back a few feet while Becky helped her onto hers; she wobbled a bit, but with Becky's steady hand, she led her to the downstairs bathroom.

"I'll start the water you can adjust to wherever you like. I'm going to get you some fresh clothes and a fresh towel, alright?" Becky said as Scarlett sat on the toilet. She nodded at what Becky said, feeling out of place as she left the bathroom.

\-------

After being bathed, Becky could see the old scars from her self inflictment, the new purpled bruises down her body. Her nose wasn't broken, but she had a busted lip and the area around her hips was a bit swollen. Becky assured Scarlett that her ribs hadn't broken, most of the sound she had heard were her bones cracking, but not breaking. They were just severely bruised. Becky frowned as she wrapped and taped her sides up tight enough to help heal them, but light enough for her to sleep comfortably. She had given Scarlett and old pair of shorts and a tank top to sleep in and when she offered to braid her hair, she hadn't objected. Chuck for the most part had stayed on the sidelines, only bringing Becky what she needed when she asked, he didn't want to scare Scarlett.

"Scarlett, are you hungry?" Becky asked in a soft voice. She watched as Scarlett's eyes went down to the ground guiltily. She finished braiding Scarlett's hair and turned her face to look at her. She placed a motherly kiss to her forehead and she flinched, trying to face away.

"It's okay...I can heat up some leftovers. Gabe said that you like orange chicken and chicken lo mein. Which is perfect because we ordered Chinese food today and we have plenty", she said sweetly. Scarlett looked up at Becky while she smiled at her and suddenly she was hugging Becky around her waist and crying; her sobs echoed around the room and she shuddered softly when Becky placed her hand on her back.

"I don't understand", Scarlett whimpered between sobs. Chuck spoke then, his voice although male, was soft.

"What don't you understand, Scarlett?" He pressed gently. She sat up, wiping her eyes and looked at Chuck, but he could tell she was focusing on some point other than his eyes.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I'm not worth it, really. I don't have any worth to you", she said quietly. Chuck knelt in front of her and he saw her wince only slightly as he took her hands in his.

"Hey now, that's not true. You're worth everything. It's time you start realising that. You're worth more than you think. I think you're so strong to be dealing with all this", he replied. Scarlett looked down as he took one of her hands and placed it over her steady heartbeat.

"You occupy space, you have a mass...Do you know what that means?" He asked quietly. She blinked slowly, remouthing the words.

"That I'm too worthless"-"You matter", he said smoothly interjecting before she could say anything negative about herself.

"I matter?" She questioned. Becky and Chuck nodded at her as Gabriel came down the stairs in basketball shorts and a tshirt.

"Gabriel, can you reheat some of"-"Yes, mom. I'm on it", he replied walking off to the kitchen. Scarlett could hear him scuffling around in the kitchen and then looked at Chuck, this time meeting his gaze head on. He saw something shift in her eyes then, a stronger look came to them.

"I matter", she stated. There was no questioning in her tone. He nodded and smiled, standing as he did and placed a soft fatherly kiss to the top of her head.

"Honey, I'm off to bed. I have a big day at work tomorrow", he said. Becky leaned up and Scarlett watched as they shared a loving kiss and then looked away, a blush staining her cheeks. Suddenly, her thoughts were on Castiel and why he didn't answer. She decided to just stop thinking about him; he didn't matter. He ended whatever it was they had; she sighed softly but then her stomach complained as Gabriel brought her a bowl with the Orange chicken sitting atop the noodles.

"Come on, Cupcake, we can go watch some tv while you eat", he offered. Scarlett looked to Becky for her permissiong and she smiled in the affirmative. Scarlett stood weakly and Gabriel offered his arm to her, leading her over to the couch. He sat down on the longer end and she stayed near the corner, her back against it as her feet touched his thigh. He chuckled and shook his head at her, playfully wagging his eyebrows at her. She gave him a uncommon smile as she started eating.

\-----------------

The next morning, Becky drove Scarlett to the hospital she worked at to make sure everything was healing the way it should be. Scarlett still didn't understand why she was being so nice when they didn't even know her, but she didn't question it further. Once they got into the hospital, Scarlett was a nervous mess. She flinched at every loud sound and whimpered when someone would scream from the pain; she decided she wasn't so fond of hospitals. After her blood was drawn, she had to get her blood pressure checked; if she wasn't so nervous, Scarlett would swear she had the perfect blood pressure. Becky was kind and it seemed all of the staff loved her and it made Scarlett smile a few times when she saw how much they respected her.

"Scarlett, do you want to go to school today?" She asked as they had lunch together in the cafeteria. Scarlett nibbled on a piece of lettuce from her salad as she looked at the floor, she could only imagine the rumours that were being spread this time. She sighed softly and then shrugged, with a soft wince.

"I'll be sure to get you some painkillers", Becky said. Scarlett shook her head frantically, not knowing how she would ever pay this woman back for her hospitality and kindness.

"N-No, that's not necessary. Please, you have already done so much", she whispered shyly. She suddenly remembered all her school work at her house and she took a deep breath to calm down.

"I already had Gabriel pick up some stuff from your old house. Is there anything in particular you need from there?" She asked. Scarlett shook her head, thinking of her emergency bank account.

"No, not really. Thank you so much...I don't know how to repay you", she mumbled. Becky reached across the table and placed her hand over Scarlett's.

"You don't have to. You are going to be okay...Do you need a place to stay?" She offered. Again, Scarlett shook her head and then thought of Claire.

"I think I have a friend I can stay with if I explain situations", she replied softly. Becky gave her another kind smile and nodded. "Well, let me just get those painkillers and did you want to go to school?" She asked again. As Scarlett nodded, she couldn't help the knot of nervousness that started up in her stomach. How am I going to talk to-She stopped that thought. Don't think about him. Scarlett sighed, picking at her nails.

"Scarlett, is something bothering you?" She asked. Scarlett shook her head and smiled weakly.

"No, I just...I'm not use to such kindness so thank you so much, but if it's not too much trouble I'd like to go now", she whispered. Becky smiled and took their trays, walking off to throw them away. As she walked down the hall, Scarlett followed her, now use to the sounds echoing around the halls; she followed Becky to a station as she filled out a prescription sheet.

\--------

On the drive to school, Becky noticed she was picking at her nails anxiously; Becky reached over and patted her arm gently and then parked after she entered the school parking lot. Scarlett reached for her backpack that Gabriel had dropped off earlier at the hospital and pulled it onto her shoulder, looking at the clock. Lunch had just ended and Scarlett got out of the car, smiling weakly before she walked off. As Scarlett walked to her class, the bell rang for fourth period. She shuddered at the thought of seeing him after the way he had talked to her. She slowly walked down the hall, trying not to wince as she was jostled a bit by passing students. Walking to her locker she saw Claire up ahead at her own locker. Passing her own locker, Scarlett tapped Claire on the shoulder and she whirled around, her face softening when she her friend.

"Scarlett! You are here, did you just get here?" She asked, opening her locker. Scarlett nodded, crossing her arms over her chest awkwardly.

"Claire, would it be okay with you and your parents if I stayed with you guys for awhile? It...It's not safe for me to go home", she whispered. Claire's eyes widened as she looked at her friend with concern.

"Oh, sure...Let me text them. I'm sure they won't mind, will you tell me what happened?" Claire asked as she took her phone out. She sent out a text and grabbed Scarlett by the arm, taking her off towards the library so they could have a quiet conversation; Claire made an a sound in her throat when she bumped into Castiel. She looked up with a scowl on her face and Scarlett immediately pulled her arm from Claire's hand she ran off. Clare glared up at Castiel as his blue eyes followed her.

"You've got a lot of nerve", Claire said to him. He looked down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't done anything wrong, Claire. I don't understand why you're mad at me. You're getting mad at me without knowing everything", he replied calmly. Claire thumped him on his chest with her hand enough to have him step back, but not enough to hurt him. She turned on her heel and walked after Scarlett.

 

Castiel huffed and walked off to find his brother, Gabriel. He found Gabriel in the peer counseling room and knocked before he walked in.

"Gabe, can we talk?" He questioned as Gabriel looked up. He nodded and motioned Castiel so sit in front of him.

"Was I wrong in ending whatever you want to call it with Scarlett? We were just hooking up but I feel I was more invested and"-"You're an idiot", Gabriel said cutting him off. Castiel looked at his older brother and he was given a dirty look.

"How am I the idiot?" He challenges, glaring at him. He sighed, knowing that Scarlett would be angry with him but he deicided to do it anyway.

"Scarlett had only been hooking up with you for the last month. She never slept with Balthazar and she was far more invested in you than you were to her", he replied. Castiel's face scrunched up in disbelief.

"I highly doubt that", he muttered leaning against the couch.

"I've liked her since Freshman year. I knew Scarlett was a slut but I still"-"You shut your damn mouth right now. You have no idea why she is the way she is", Gabriel interrupted again. Castiel huffed, crossing his arms petulantly.

"Oh yeah? Then tell me what could have been", Castiel was silenced with the look his brother gave him.

"Her foster father, Peter, had been sexually abusing her since she was seven. He only just stopped when she turned thirteen. She was too old for him and he beats her whenever he feels like it. He doesn't care about her, only that she brings in a thousand dollars a month. She's never been shown any affection", he answered. He rubbed his hand down his face, sighing. Castiel's thoughts roamed quickly, going back to that day.

_"You're beautiful, you know that", he said. Her eyes met his face and then suddenly she was kneeling down in front of him, stroking his half hard cock._

"She doesn't...understand affection?" He asked slowly. Gabriel shook his head and then bit his lip a bit.

"Well, she tries...But she doesn't understand when anyone shows her any kindness", he replied. Gabriel wiped his hand down his face again.

"I don't know how to explain this", he continued. Castiel sat up, looking at him.

"I think i get it...She understands everything about sex, but when I would just hug her or kiss her, she would freeze. She doesn't understand it because she's never had it. I should speak with her. I was cruel to her and she did nothing...You swear she didn't sleep with Balthazar", he asked. Gabriel gave him a level look.

"I know for a fact she didn't. She went home with Claire after she finished talking to me to tutor her", he replied. Castiel ran his hand through his hair and exhaled deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose as he stood up.

"Here...Dean told me to give you this", Castiel said holding a slip of paper out. It held random numbers on it with the name, Sam written neatly in the corner.

"What is this?" He questioned. Castiel smirked a bit, shaking his head.

"Dean Winchester's little brother's number. He kind of has the hots for you. He'll be transferring to my grade in two weeks time, he's kind of a nerd. And very tall", he replied. Gabriel's cheeks flushed a bright pink as he took the slip of paper, shoving it in his pocket.

"Thanks, Cas", Gabriel said quietly.

"Thanks, Gabe", he muttered before walking out of the room quickly.

\--------

Claire found Scarlett crying in the girls' bathroom, dabbing her eyes with some tissues from her backpack.

"Scarlett, what is"-"My dad hit me a lot last night. Gabriel took me to his house and I don't know how to feel about it. They were so kind to me. I just...and with what happened with Castiel, I can't go back to their house", she whispered. Claire pulled her into a hug, patting her back softly, not wanting to hurt her.

"Everything will be okay. So what about Castiel? He's just a jerk"-"He's really not though. He's a gentle person and I think I just pushed him passed his limits, he shouldn't be judged just because he couldn't handle the way I am", she said quietly. Claire pulled away from the hug and grabbed a tissue, wiping any remnants of the tears on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I still just...don't understand how you fell for him", she replied. Scarlett laughed quietly and thought about all the times where they didn't have sex but he hung out at her house.

"He's just...kind. At first he comes across as a major douche bag, but he's really not like that all. Under all those grouchy layers, he's a soft, sweet, caring boy", she explained. Claire smiled and shook her head at Scarlett.

"You mean like you?" She said teasingly. Scarlett looked at her friend in confusion, tilting her head.

"What do you mean like me?" She shot back. Claire let out a laugh that reverberated around the bathroom walls.

"You come off as a total bitch. But you're actually this really sweet, caring girl who's so terrified of showing weakness and you keep everything bottled up, but you're gorgeous. Not just by your appearance, but your personality, when you actually let someone in, is flawless", she said honestly. Scarlett felt a fresh wave of tears come to her eyes, hugging her friend tightly; Claire returned the hug and smiled, stroking Scarlett's hair to calm her.

 

Castiel spent the remainder of the day looking for Scarlett in between his classes, he sent her at least fifteen text messages and called her twice; he had really fucked up. All those times Scarlett had been "snappy" by calling him an idiot, it was her way of showing affection. He can't believe he didn't realise it sooner as everything started slotting together like a perfectly made puzzle. The hesitant touches to his shoulder or back when they were just lying down, she had been trying. He cussed at himself as the bell for the end of school rang. He gathered his supplies and realised as he stood up, that Scarlett hadn't come to class. _How could I have been so dense? She stopped sleeping with different guys the whole time I slept with her...Should I tell mom and dad? Dad would have some good advice, he always does. But how do I explain that I've fallen for her when it could get written off as "you're only sixteen. you don't know what love is" crap._ He sighed as he walked to his locker ready to deposit his books when he caught sight of Scarlett down the hall. "Scarlett!" He shouted. She turned, but as soon as her eyes landed on him she glared and turned away. Hastily making his way towards her, he grabbed her arm just above the elbow gently, pulling her around to face him. She glared at his chest, Claire glaring up at him as well. 

"Scarlett, let me apologize", he started. She sniffed and he tilted her face up to look into her eyes when she recoiled from him. 

"No. Fuck you, Castiel", she said firmly as she pulled her arm away. He watched as she walked off with Claire, standing in the hallway not caring if people knocked into him. He really messed up and now she was even more withdrawn from him. This wasn't suppose to happen. He was suppose to bring her out of that tough exterior and treat her right, but he hurt her severely. The one person she thought never would, has completely shattered her. 


	4. Mess I made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Castiel...I"-She froze as the heart monitor flat lined and his hand went limp in hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was inspired by "The Mess I Made" by Parachute. I do not own the song(it's a great song though and fit perfectly) nor do I own the characters of Supernatural. I do however own Scarlett Baker. (:

Castiel took a slow drag on the cigarette his brother had gotten for him while he listened to the same song on repeat. He hadn't smoked in two years but he needed one just to relax, lately. It had been two months since had had last spoken to Scarlett. He was sitting on the window ledge just outside of his bedroom window; it was a rather large cement slab that wound around to the flat side of the roof, making it wide enough to walk on. He sighed while inhaling another drag from his cigarette. He thought back to the times he would spend over at Scarlett's house, just hanging out. Leaning his head against the house, his thoughts a jumbled mess.

_"You're such an idiot, Castiel! The Avengers would totally beat Superman", Scarlett argued as she laid her head in his lap. He stroked her head before she swatted his hand away and just before he pulled his hand away, she had placed it back on her head._

_"How? Superman is the best and"-"No! He caused so much destruction and so many buildings collapsed. But the Avengers would make sure to evacuate the premises and even if a bus is turned over, they would make sure everyone was out of it. Face it, your superhero sucks", she said. Castiel chuckled and resumed stroking her head, watching as she smiled at him cheekily. It was one of those rare times that he actually got an authentic smile from her; it made his heart swell in his chest._

_~~~~~~_

_Should've kissed you there_

_I should've held your face_

_I should've watched those eyes_

_Instead of run in place_

~~~~~

_The scene shifted and he had seen her go into the bathroom; she'd been in the bathroom for awhile and he remembered opening the door and seeing her looking at the razor on her counter, holding it between her fingers._

_"Scarlett, don't do it. I'm here, if you're scared or sad, let me know. I won't let anything happen to you", he said quietly. She set the razor down and looked up at him, her eyes were a dark green today because of her dark green sweater. He held his hand out to her as she walked towards him slowly and placed her hand in his, starting to cry. It was the first time he had ever seen her cry and the first time she had ever reached for him too, it didn't go unnoticed by him. She was always trying to push him away, he had noticed the resolve for that had started to crumble. He led her downstairs and then picked her up as she buried her face in his neck, starting to calm down; he sat down with her in his lap while she tightened her arms around his neck._

_"I'm okay...Thank you, Cas", she whispered quietly into his ear. Her fingers slowly ran themselves through the hair at the nape of his neck, tugging on them lightly to get him to look at her face. He looked down at her against his chest and she leaned up, pressing a kiss to his lips. Castiel knew where this was going to lead if he let it get further. He returned the kiss, digging his fingers into her hair as he pushed his tongue into her mouth; she pulled away, kissing down his neck which earned a groan from him when she found the spot just under his jawbone. He took a deep breath to regain his control and he gripped her face in his hands, gently. She looked at him, confused._

_"Did I do something"-"No, you didn't. Let's just relax", he said. She raised an eyebrow looking at him, surprised._

_~~~~~~_

_I should've called you out_

_I should've said your name_

_I should've turned around_

_I should've looked again_

~~~~~~

Castiel awoke with a jerk as he felt the butt end of his cigarette burn his thumb and forefinger, cussing as he put it out. He climbed back into his room, landing on his bed as crawled in. He closed the window and laid down his bed, sighing; he took out his cellphone and scrolled through messages upon messages he had sent to Scarlett. She had only replied once and it had made his heart twist with guilt-it still hurt him as he read it.

_'You got what you wanted from me. Leave me alone.'-S_

He put his phone on the bedside table as it lit up, showing the screensaver wallpaper of Scarlett and him. It was taken a few days after the first time they had slept together. He was walking her home and he held the camera in front of them while he kissed her cheek, her face was scrunched up playfully; she had been playful all day with him. As he slowly drifted off to sleep, Castiel was suddenly overwhelmed with thoughts of Scarlett as the song repeated for the umpteenth time.

_"Ah, Castiel you can't do that! It's cheating!" She exclaimed. He smiled as she shoved his shoulder. They had been playing Super Mario Kart for a few hours and he had blue shelled her to get into first place, laughing while he did. He remebered the outfit she wore that day, a dark grey sweater, dark jeans and converse, she still looked beautiful. Her makeup was done the same as it always was and her hair was in beautiful, beach waves. He caught her chin in his hand to place a soft, chaste kiss. He knew they weren't official and that if he were to bring it up, he would scare her off. At the risk of hurting, Castiel knew without a doubt he would take whatever she offered._

_~~~~~~_

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made_

_I 'm staring at the mess I made_

_I 'm staring at the mess I made_

_As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_

_~~~~~~_

_She was showing him her dance routine in the back yard while playing music from her stereo. Easily, she could get a scholarship for her abilities. She was fluid while he watched her dance, the confidence she had exuded from every pore. But it was when the music paused and she turned to lock eyes with him and flash him that smile; it nearly broke his heart in two when he realised how much he adored her, it was painful in the most wonderful way. This girl will destroy me in one of the most beautiful ways, he had thought as she jumped back into her dancing. Her eyes closed and she was effortless, stunning; any word to describe her beauty, Castiel would use._

_~~~~~~_

_Should've held my ground_

_I could've been redeemed_

_For every second chance_

_That changed its mind on me_

_~~~~~~_

_He was leaning against the side of her bed while she hung upside down, reading over his shoulder. He had gotten behind in his homework but he liked that she didn't try to distract him; he was distracted enough by the mere presence of her. He turned his head to face her and she turned hers from her book to meet him halfway for a kiss, laughing as her book dropped. All his teasing and dry humour had finally broken through all the walls she had built up, he got to see the girl she was when she didn't have a mask on and he loved it even more. He leaned in for another kiss when she playfully pushed his face away._

_"You need to study, idiot. You're going to fail and I am not going to bail you out", she teased. He tossed the book in front of him and jumped up, climbing on the bed and pulled her with him. Reaching around her body, he found her most ticklish spots and she squealed loudly._

_"Oh yeah?" He said while tickling her, laughing. She tried fighting him off but she was powerless against his strength. "_

_C-Cas! Stop it!" She said squealing louder. He ceased for a moment to let her catch her breath and he admired the way her cheeks were flushed, her eyes alight with her true self shining through them. His hands firmly roamed her sides and then suddenly he was tickling her again, using light touches, not wanting to hurt her._

_"You're not going to bail me out? Why not?" He teased, laughing while she squirmed under him laughing; tears came to her eyes and she started coughing which made him stop immediately._

_"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. That was when he was barreled over as her hands roamed his body, tickling him. He laughed, starting to feel an ache in his gut._

_~~~~~~_

_I should've spoken up_

_I should've proudly claimed_

_That oh my head's to blame_

_For all my heart's mistakes_

_~~~~~~_

_Castiel had been on his way to the last class of the day when two, soft, delicate hands covered his eyes._

_"Guess who?" A familiar voice said. As he turned, he was not impressed by who was standing behind him. Meg. She had on a cheeky smirk, she did look pretty but he wasn't interested in her anymore. "_

_What do you want, Meg?" He asked. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her level, being rather shorter than he was. She brushed her lips against his while he pulled back instantly, unlocking her arms from around her neck. That's when he noticed Scarlett coming up behind her, she had seen it happen. He felt guilty as he made to step back when Scarlett approached him. She turned to the side of him so her right arm was against him as she reached up to pull him down for a demanding kiss in the limited space between him and Meg. As his eyes fluttered shut with the ferocity of the kiss, he noticed Scarlett had made eye contact with Meg; Meg's face contorted with an indescribable rage as she turned on her heel and walked off. When Scarlett pulled away from him, Castiel was stunned at how fast his heart was beating and he took a few seconds to regain his breath. Scarlett was staring at him intensely, her eyes ablaze with a sort of dominance. "_

_You're not my boyfriend", she started and he felt his stomach drop at her tone in a hot way as her eyes raked down the front of his body. Castiel felt exposed to her, as if he were naked in the hallway. "_

_But for the moment...You. Are. Mine." She said punctuating every word with a sharp pause. He swallowed and mumbled unintelligibly._

_~~~~~~_

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made_

_I 'm staring at the mess I made_

_I 'm staring at the mess I made_

_As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_

_~~~~~~_

_"Whatever this is or was, consider it done. I'm utterly done with you, Scarlett. Fuck you", he said as he stood. She stood in the same instance and he heard her voice call out to him as he walked out._

_"What did I do?" Her voice held nothing but questions and he almost stopped at the desperation in her voice, but he knew this whole charade. He had been played like a fiddle and he was done with it; he walked off to his next class deciding to see if any parties were happening tonight. He knew he fucked up, but he also knew that tone of voice-I act like I'm this mean girl so I can get what I want, but let me pretend to be this shy girl. She's none of that. She's nothing to me, he repeated like a mantra in his head._

_~~~~~~_

_And it's you, and it's you_ _And it's you, and it's you_

_And it's falling down,_

_as you walk away_

_And it's on me now, as you go_

_~~~~~~_

_Scarlett was lying on the bed when Castiel got out of the shower, he had spent the whole weekend at her house; he had lied to his parents', telling them he was at a friends house studying. Well, at least he could feel a bit better about the studying part being true. Scarlett was highly intelligent, but she proved to him over and over that she was more than a pretty face. He had let go of the towel as he stalked towards her, like a huge jungle cat ready to attack its prey. She could see the predatory look in his eyes and she laughed, throwing a pillow at him. He smiled shaking his head and then jumped onto the bed, making her bounce as he hit her with the pillow on the side of her body. He admired the way her body curved as she looked up at him while he knelt on the bed. Her naked body. His eyes roamed over her soft skin, noting that the freshest of cuts she had had when they had their first hook up, were fading just a bit and he could barely see them. She hadn't cut since they had started sleeping together, he liked to think it had something to with him._

_"You know, I do have to go home some time", he started. She swatted him with the pillow laughing as she turned onto her stomach, flipping open another book she had been reading and turning the page after licking her finger._

_"No one is going to stop you, you know. You voluntarily stayed over", she replied. He laughed and crawled over to lay down and she squeaked. "_

_Castiel! You idiot, get off", she griped. He laughed as he pushed her hair aside and kissed down the back of her neck, placing feather light kisses to her spine before she rolled under him to glare at him playfully._

_"What?" He asked feigning innocence._

_"You're an idiot", she said with a huff of breath. He buried his face in her neck._

~~~~~~

But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made

I'm staring at the mess I made

I'm staring at the mess I made

As you turn, you take your heart and walk away

~~~~~~

_"Scarlett!" He said, reaching for her arm. She looked up at him and smiled, cupping his face as she brought him down for a soft, chaste kiss full of promise. He deepened the kiss, grasping his hand in her when there was a loud scream and Scarlett was no longer in his arms; he was running through a forest when he heard another bloodcurling scream. He saw a hunched figure kneeling on the ground and quickly ran over, dropping to his knees._

_"Scarlett?" He questioned. The cloaked hood fell away and revealed Scarlett, she looked as if she had died. Her skin was paler than normal and her beautiful eyes were glazed over as her took in the rest of her appearance. She cupped his face and he shivered, feeling goosebumps erupting down his arms._

_"You're poison, Castiel Novak", she whispered as her eyes drifted shut. He clutched her body to his._

_"No please!" He cried out._

_~~~~~~_

_And it's falling down,_

_as you walk away_

_And it's on me now, as you go_

_~~~~~~_

_It's not true. He's just floating here, but she doesn't mean just anything to him; she means everything to him. It's been two weeks and she hasn't talked to him; He feels the guilt slowly eating away at him, it begged him to try something more drastic to apologise. Text messages, phone calls, that's not enough. It will never be enough-She started to trust him enough to open up to him, to keep him around; sure, she didn't tell him about everything that went on behind closed doors but why would she? He had heard from Gabriel about what happened and it made him feel his betrayal even worse; he let his jealousy over false information consume him because of his insecurities. He is so far gone for this girl, he knew it; he loved her with everything he was._

_~~~~~~_

Castiel slowly opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling of his darkened room. He took his headphones out and laid them on the bedside table, sitting up to lean over the edge of his bed. He rubbed his face tiredly, running his hands through his hair. He stood up and walked downstairs, walking to where his mother kept the pain pills reserved for emergencies. He looked at the labels until he found oxycodon. He took out eight pills and walked to the kitchen, looking around for a beer in the refrigerator. As he took one from the back and popped off the cap, he thought about this again. He slowly put all eight pills in his mouth and took two swigs of the beer while he chewed the pills between his teeth and made his way to the floor as he felt the pills start to take effect. He took another drink of the beer as the bottle slipped from his fingers and broke on the tiled floor next to him as his vision started to get blurry.

\------------

Scarlett had been staying at Claire's house for the last two months and had been there when she got a restraining order on her father; it was just a temporary one, because again he had smooth talked the judge of her being just another foster kid who thrived to get any attention she could. As they did their homework in the living room, Claire's cell phone buzzed to signal a text message had just been received. Scarlett raised an eyebrow seeing it was just a number without a name.

"It seems like Castiel has text you again", she muttered as she pushed the phone over to her.

"I wonder what he'll say this time", Claire thought out loud. Scarlett huffed and shrugged her shoulders as Claire opened the text.

"Same thing guys always say when they want their dick sucked again. You're so beautiful, I love you. I can see us together", she said angrily. Claire was suddenly staring at Scarlett with tears filling up her pretty eyes. Scarlett rolled her eyes as Claire held the phone to her.

"It's not Castiel...It's Gabriel", she whispered. Scarlett took the phone from her hand quickly, her eyes flitting back and forth quickly as she read.

_'Hey Cupcake, I know you don't have a new phone yet. I didn't know how else to get in contact with you. Castiel's in the hospital; he's in a pretty bad place ever since he messed things up between you. I'm not saying you have to come to the hospital or anything like that, I just thought you would like to know. He's been so depressed the last two months and he tried to overdose on oxycodon._

_Love, Gabriel'_

Scarlett's composure broke as eyes blurred while she tried to type a reply. She screamed out of frustration as she spelled the same word wrong for the fourth time, handing the phone to Claire.

"Can you reply and ask if he can me up?" She questioned, her voice thick with tears that had yet to spill. Claire nodded as she sniffed softly, her fingers quicker than Scarlett's at the moment. It seemed like years before she got a response.

_'I'm on my way cupcake'-G_

As Claire pulled Scarlett into a hug, she broke down crying. It seemed she had been doing that a lot lately; Claire knew that her friend had no idea that she cried herself to sleep almost every night and that she seemed to have nightmares. Fifteen minutes later they heard a honk and Claire lead Scarlett out, helping her to not trip.

"Are you coming too?" Scarlett whispered as Gabriel opened the door to his truck for her. Scarlett knew he only had his permit but at this moment she didn't care as she climbed into the front of it.

"Can I?" Claire asked Gabriel. He nodded solemnly and offered to help him in.

\------------

Before Gabriel had come to a complete stop, Scarlett had unbuckled herself and climbed over Claire, stumbling out of his truck. She nearly got her face paved by the cement as she ran through the doors of the hospital. She ran up to the front desk, her cheeks stained with tears and she was out of breath.

"Is...Do you...Is there a Castiel Novak admitted here?" She managed to get out between huffs. The receptionist typed away on her computer and then looked at Scarlett.

"Yes, he's on the fourth floor", she replied. Scarlett bolted down the hall towards the elevators when Claire finally caught up with her, Gabriel a few paces behind her.

"Scarlett, calm down...He's okay and he'll still be there when"-"What if he doesn't? I can't let him go! I can't lose another person, Gabriel, I just can't", she said firmly as she pressed the button again. As the doors opened, the trio piled in and Scarlett pressed the little plastic four, anxiously bouncing on the balls of her feet. The doors opened and it was like something in Scarlett had changed, she slowly walked out and looked down the hall seeing Chuck and Becky sitting on the bench in front of a room. They looked up as the heard her slow footsteps.

"Scarlett?" They said in confusion. Scarlett tried to keep a brave face as she answered.

"I...I don't know if you know this...But Uhm..I was..", she trailed off thinking on how to approach this. Gabriel put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped, looking down as Gabriel's parents' looked at him.

"Scarlett was dating Castiel", Gabriel explained. A look of shock ran across both their faces.

"What? I mean...I'm sorry. I just assumed you two were dating", Chuck said motioning between Gabriel and Scarlett. Her cheeks flushed darkly as she looked to Gabriel while he shifted on his feet nervously.

"O-Oh, Scarlett. Go ahead and go in", Becky whispered. Scarlett took a deep breath before she walked in, the door closing behind her quietly. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the I.V.'s in his arm and she slowly approached him, reaching for her his hand. She could hear the heart monitor beeping steadly; if she had been listening it seemed to beep faster. His eyes opened slowly and then widely at once, seeing Scarlett's stricken face. Her eyes were filled with tears as he sat up.

"S-Scarlett, what"-"I'm sorry, Castiel", she said quietly. He looked away from her, sighing as he ran his opposite hand through his hair. Damn it, this isn't her fault he thought as he turned his head back to face her.

"Scarlett, you don't have to say sorry", he whispered tiredly. She stroked his face gently, pushing some hair back from his face. He leaned his head into her palm before grabbing her hand and placing a kiss onto the back of her hand. She sat on the edge of his bed and kissed his cheek, hoping it was okay. He made a soft humming noise as the heart monitor beeped rapidly, his eyes closing.

"Castiel...I"-She froze as his hand went limp in hers and the monitor flatlined.

_~~~~~~_

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made_

_I'm staring at the mess I made_

_I'm staring at the mess I made_

_As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_


	5. Picking up the Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bet I scared ya, huh?(:

Scarlett watched as the nurses flooded into the room, doing everything they could. She felt a hand reach for hers and looked behind her, seeing Becky starting to cry. Scarlett turned back to look at the scene in front of her; she heard the beep start up again, exhaling a breath she didn't know she had been holding. As the tears rolled down her cheeks, Claire and Gabriel pulled her into a tight hug. Chuck walked in to the room to get the information he needed, Becky close behind him; her face stricken with panic, her own tears had dried. As Scarlett cried, both Gabriel and Claire could hear her mumbling softly.

  
"I shouldn't have been so mean to him...He was trying so hard to fix everything", she started. Gabriel stroked her hair, not knowing what to say. Claire took her hands in hers rubbing her fingers over the faint cuts through the sweater she had on, these were the freshest; they were three weeks old. Claire wasn't stupid, she knew everything took a toll on Scarlett and as she looked at her friend, she saw little five year old her shining in her eyes.

  
"It's not your fault, Lettie. You can't"-"Scarlett?" Chuck asked softly. She wiped her eyes before she turned to him and looked down immediately feeling guilty. Chuck reached out for her wrist gently, taking it in his hand.

  
"He's asking for you. Why don't you go talk to him, okay?" He said. She looked up, her eyes were a bit red around the edges and she shook her head.

  
"I...I can't. I'm the reason"-"That's not true. You need to talk to him, I can tell", Chuck interjected. Scarlett took a deep breath, biting her lip as she passed Becky who was coming out and she pulled her into a tight, reassuring hug. She walked into the room again, on high alert for the beeping sound. His eyes were open as he searched her face.

  
"Please, Scarlett. Give me a chance to...fix this", he started. She took another deep breath as she walked over to him. He patted the side of the bed and moved over a bit, wincing at the soreness of his body. She sat down as he took her hand in both of his, turning them so her wrists were face up; he rolled her sleeves up and she flinched, trying to take her arms away. He brought her hands to his lips to press soft, barely there, kisses. Reaching out with his other hand, he cupped her cheek in his hand as the tears cascaded down her cheeks.

  
"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been so cold towards you", she whispered between breaths. He pulled her down to him to rest his forehead against hers as his other hand released her wrists and pulled her closer to him.

  
"Don't you ever say sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry for how I treated you, Scarlett", he whispered. Their lips were barely a breath a part and she felt his warm breath tickle her face.

 

"I know you don't have to forgive me...I don't expect you to. But I do know you let down your walls with me and I want you to know it's all I could think about. The only thing I don't understand is how you ever fell in love with me", he continued. His voice was just above a whisper and when he pulled back to look at her, she was crying again, or maybe she hadn't really stopped. She hiccuped, wiping her eyes; her voice kept cracking as she spoke.

  
"I fell in love with you because you loved me when I couldn't love myself", she said quietly. His eyes jumped to hers, disbelief written across his face.

  
"I was"-"I know you knew. It wasn't hard to figure out. Castiel, please forgive me for how I treated you too. I'm so sorry", she whispered. He pulled her down to him again, pressing his lips softly to hers.   
\----------  
Becky had been watching for the last few minutes, startled at the affection shown between the two. She turned around to face Gabriel who was leaning against the wall, his hands shoved in his pockets. Claire had her arm on his shoulder reassuringly, smiling at him when he would catch her eyes. Becky walked over to them.

  
"Are you two dating?" She asked, looking between them. Gabriel shifted nervously, running his hand through his golden locks.

  
"Mom, Dad...This really isn't the time, but seeing as Castiel is okay now. I'm bisexual and...I'm dating a junior named Sam", he whispered quietly. Becky and Chuck stared at him for so long that he started to get uncomfortable before his dad pulled him into a strong hug.

  
"Finally, you admit this. Why did you wait so long?" Chuck asked as he withdrew from the hug. Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck nervously, feeling the hair there.

  
"I didn't know how to really approach it because I really didn't know myself", he mumbled. Becky laughed and stroked his cheek, smiling up at her son.

  
"Well, when do we get to meet this boy you're dating?" She asked. Gabriel's cheeks flushed deeply and he rubbed his chin.

  
"Well...His mother knows about us and so does his dad. I'm not sure his dad really likes it, but he doesn't say much to us. I guess maybe he could come over for dinner one night", he replied. Becky and Chuck nodded, smiling at him. Claire couldn't keep the smile off her face of how happy she was Gabriel; she knew he was fretting over having to tell his parents. She rubbed his shoulder encouragingly and smiled again, looking back into the room.

  
\------------------------

  
"This is all my fault", Scarlett whispered. Castiel shifted on the bed to pull her between his legs, holding her to his chest.

  
"It's not your fault at all. Please don't blame yourself", he replied. She sighed softly and then looked up at him. His blue eyes were barely opened but they met hers immediately.

  
"How are you feeling?" He asked. Her eyes widened with surprise as she looked at him, she looked confused.

  
"I feel fine. I'm still worried about you", she confessed softly. He ran his hands through her hair, rubbing her back gently.

  
"Don't be. They said they got all the pills out of my system but I'll be tired for a few hours and then I can go home. Probably tomorrow", he answered. She reached up and pushed some hair from his face, her eyes wide with worry. As he leaned down, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips; as he held her, she pulled away from the kiss and offered him a small, apologetic smile.

  
"I'm still sorry", she whispered. He reached for her hand and squeezed it, lacing their fingers together. She blushed softly, her eyes wide as they met his.

  
"Scarlett, if you say sorry one more time I'm going to pin you down on this bed and lay on you until you stop", he threatened playfully. She laughed, but there was a hysterical sound to it; as if she was trying hard not to cry. His hand reached up to her face, but this time, she didn't flinch as his hand cupped her cheek, stroking over her chin with his thumb. She leaned into his touch, relishing in the way his rough hand felt against her soft skin, she made a soft humming sound. He cradled her against his chest, hoping he would never be vapid as to let this girl out of his life again. _Sure, it had only been two months, but it had been Hell for Castiel; he knew he was gone for her the first night they slept together. He didn't want anyone else, just her. Most adults would scoff at them, saying he doesn't know what love is because of their age; but that's not true, everyone knows what love is. We love our pets, our parents, our friends; who is anyone to take that from us._

  
"Scarlett"-"Castiel I love you", she whispered cutting him off as her whole body tensed against his chest. He placed a kiss on top of her head, holding her close as he physically could.

  
"Idiot", he said softly to her. She looked up at him, smirking up at him. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face while he ran his hand through her hair, tugging her head back gently so she could face him. She blinked slowly as she kissed his cheek.

  
"Excuse me, Miss. Visiting hours are over", a nurse said quietly as she walked in. Scarlett jumped, looking at the nurse. She nodded her head and placed her legs over the side of the bed, sliding down onto her feet. As she walked, Castiel reached for her wrist gently. She turned her head as he pulled her closer, reaching up to tangle his hand in her hair and brought her down to his face, giving her a light kiss. As he pulled away from her, he noticed she still looked a bit downcast; he was worried she would spiral back into her shell. She quickly messed up his hair and then walked out of the room noticing that Chuck and Becky had left, her gaze shifting towards Claire and Gabriel whom were playing a video game with each other. Scarlett cleared her throat softly and they jumped, looking up. She played with the bottom of her shirt, looking at the ground when she felt Gabriel's finger under her chin. Her eyes were misty, about to tear up as they met his.

  
"Cupcake, what's wrong?" He asked. She sniffed, trying to overcome crying. He rubbed her shoulder, looking back over at Claire.

  
"I don't want to leave...What if something bad happens?" She wailed, the sobs wrenching through her frame as she fought to control herself and not cause a scene. Gabriel stifled a laugh, noticing it wasn't something hurting her so much as her being upset at having to leave. He wiped her tears away and smiled at her calmly.

  
"I'll bring you back tomorrow after school", he said offering her a smile. She sniffled and nodded, wiping her eyes.

  
"Promise?" She asked, her big hazel eyes still full of tears that had yet to fall. He nodded and wiped a tear heading for her chin.   
"Of course. Let's get going", he said quietly. Claire and Scarlett followed him out to his truck.   
\-----------  
A few hours later, Scarlett was digging through her bag wondering where her necklace was. She frowned, not seeing it aywhere in her bag. She looked up, seeing Claire fresh out of the shower.

  
"Was my necklace on the vanity in your bathroom?" She questioned. Claire shook her head, swabbing her ears and her eyes glazed over.

"No. Are you talking about that silver pendant you wore?" She inquired. Her friend nodded at her and then stood up.

  
"Can I borrow your cell phone while I go down to my house?" She asked. Claire nodded while she handed her phone and then hesitated, looking at her friend.

  
"What about your foster father?" She queried. Scarlett took the phone and pushed it into her pocket.

  
"He's not home on Thursdays. Ever. Hasn't been in four years. I need to get my necklace. I think he took it that night when Gabriel had to come get me. I haven't seen it since", she replied. Claire nodded and sat down on the edge of her bed.

  
"Call me on the house phone if something happens", Claire stated. Scarlett nodded as she pulled on some sweatpants, along with a hoodie. She sighed and walked downstairs, heading out of the house. She knew at around ten at night she would be fine and her foster father wouldn't be home. Or so she thought.

  
As she entered the front room, she heard some snoring coming from the living room. She froze in the hallway for a moment, knowing he could wake up any second. She tip toed up the stairs, stepping delicately so as not to make a sound from the creaks she had known since she was five years old. Scarlett walked into her parents' room, feeling strange in a place she knew was out of bounds; the adrenaline pumped through her veins as she walked to the jewelry case on the bedside table, opening the by the clasp. She licked her lips as she looked for her necklace in the dim lighting. The necklace was hanging by another of her mother's but she reached for hers, tucking it into the pocket of her jeans. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she felt as if someone was watching her, she turned and standing in the doorway was Peter. _How could I have been so stupid_ she thought. Smelling the faint scent of alcohol, she figured he was too intoxicated to understand it was her; but oh how she was wrong. As he lethargically lunged for her, she leaped across the bed and rolled, opening the drawer to the bedside table on the opposite side. She reached in and pulled out the Smith and Wesson .45; she knew it was never fully loaded, but it always had one in the chamber. As her hands found the magazine and clicked it into place, Peter froze and he smirked, showing his gnarly teeth.   
He walked around the bed towards her as she turned the safety off, aiming it at him. His snarl grew wider, a lamb caught in the wolf's powerful gaze. 

  
"You're not going to shoot me Scarlett", he whispered. As he stepped closer, she cocked it; the snap sound made an ominous sound. He got close enough that his chest was pressed against the muzzle.

  
"See? You don't have the guts to"-the gunshot reverberated throughout the room in the silence as blood spattered against Scarlett's face, in a warm, sticky mess. Her hands shook as she watched Peter fall to his knees and then to the side; her whole body started to shake as she dropped the pistol. She reached for the phone in her pocket, debating on whom to call; she stared at the home screen, feeling herself start to heave in disgust as Peter's blood oozed from his chest, staining the beige carpet under him. She stepped over him, quickly walking towards the doorway. She found the name of Castiel's hospital on the phone through the internet and called it, asking to be put through to Castiel's room. Her heart beat in her chest furiously as she took one shaky breath after another.

  
"Hello?" Cas asked drowsily after being woken from a sound sleep. He heard deep, hyperventilating breaths.

  
"C-Castiel?" Scarlett's voice came out in a rasp, as if she had drank twenty gallons of salt water. He sat up, knowing instantly that something was wrong.

  
"Scar, baby, what it's it?" He asked as he tore out his I.V. flinching from the pain in arm, holding it against the hospital blanket as he kicked his legs over the side of the bed.

  
"I...I killed him", she whispered. Castiel's brow furrowed as he heard her reply, not understanding.

  
"What?" He questioned eloquently. He heard her gasp and he knew he had to get to her so she wouldn't hurt herself, physically and mentally; he stood on shaky legs, feeling somewhat dizzy.

  
"I killed him Castiel...He was going to hurt me. I hurt him before he could hurt me", she said, her voice sounding odd; it almost sounded as if she was doing unintelligent ramblings.

  
"I'm coming, baby", he said. He hung up the phone and peeked out the window, making sure a nurse wasn't coming down the hall for her rounds. As he headed down the hall, he heard frantic shouting as someone was rushed to the E.R. He sighed in relief, knowing they weren't after him. Yet. He hurried to the second set of elevators and tripped, the medication he was on still affecting him a bit but he wasn't going to let it stop him.

  
Forty minutes later, Castiel was out of breath from a mix of running and walking to Scarlett's house; he walked up the steps, panting as he struggled to catch his breath. He rapped on the door three times before opening it, poking his around the corner.

  
"Scarlett?" He called out. He slowly walked in, feeling an itching, crawling feeling start under his skin creating goosebumps of unease. A light turned on and he squinted in the light across his eyes, seeing Scarlett sitting on the last step, a look of frozen fear across her features. He made his way towards her, making sure he didn't scare her any more than she needed when her eyes met his. She jumped up and ran to him, his arms instantly wrapping around her to hold her close to him; he didn't care that the bastard's blood was getting on him as he felt an intense rush of rage, stroking her head gently. Her hands found his naked back given the hospital gown he was wearing; his mother had thrown his other clothes away so she wouldn't be reminded of what had happened and he didn't blame her, not one bit. Her nails scratched at his back as she tried hold him closer.

  
"Sweetie, where's your phone?" He whispered. She whimpered softly, one of her hands leaving her back as she reached into her hoodie and handed Claire's phone to him. He took it from her hand gently, dialing 9-1-1.

  
"9-1-1 What's your emergency?" The dispatch said. Castiel cleared his throat as he stroked Scarlett's hair, still trying to calm her down as she took deep, needy breaths.

  
"I would like to report a shooting on 14385 Maple St. My girlfriend was attacked by her foster father and she defended herself", he replied. There was an intake of breath on the other end.

  
"I'm sending two patrols your way along with an ambulance, would you like me to stay on the line?" She asked, her voice shaking.

  
"No thank you. We'll just wait here", he answered as he hung up. Scarlett withdrew from him and sat on the last steps of the stairs again.

  
"Scar, baby? Do you have clothes I could change into?" He asked gently. She stared at him, almost as if she didn't know what he was saying; she stood slowly and walked up the stairs, Castiel close behind her in case she needed him. She hesitated walking into her dark room so Castiel walked by her slowly, going ahead of her and turned on the light. She visibly relaxed and followed him into the room, walking to her dresser; she pulled out a pair of his boxers, a tshirt and a pair of his tight black jeans. He looked at her amused.

  
"How did you get ahold of all this?" He asked. She just stared at him blankly, the blood was dried on her face now. In an odd way, Castiel still thought she looked beautiful. He changed quickly, nearly falling over as he tried to wiggle into his jeans. He heard a soft sound and then suddenly Scarlett erupted into a fit of hysterical giggles; he smiled as he looked up, wondering what her laugh so hard. His jeans were on halfway as she reached out and gripped onto his hips, where his tiny lovehandles were; he almost balked, it being one of his insecurities until he realised it's what broke her composure and sent her into a laughing fit. He wrapped his hands around her wrists and pulled her close to him as she started to cry.

  
"I...I didn't want to hurt him. But he was going to hurt me again...It was him or me, so I chose me", she cried out, gripping onto the skin of his arms. He winced as he felt her nails pinch his skin, rubbing her back gently.

  
"I know, sweetie. Everything is going to be okay", he answered. He reached for his shirt as there was a loud voice from downstairs.

  
"We got a call from this house?" It said questioningly. Castiel led Scarlett down the stairs as he pulled his long sleeve shirt over his head, looking up at the cop who gave him a look of disgust at his appearance.

  
"Was there really a shooting or is this just a prank?" The second cop asked. His name tag said Derek Reynolds. Scarlett hid behind Castiel, tears cascading down her cheeks as she choked out a reply. Castiel nodded and pointed up the stairs. 

"The room on the left of the one with the light on", he answered honestly as Reynolds walked up the stairs.

  
"You are aware that we have to take her into custody?" The first cop asked in a gentler tone, his name was Ryan Johnson. Scarlett grabbed the back of Castiel's shirt and he turned to her, hushing her crying. Johnson gave them a sympathetic look.

  
"Well, if you promise to stay local"-"I have to...I have nowhere else to go", Scarlett whispered. Castiel rubbed her arms softly.

  
"I can let you stay local, but I do need a report. Why didn't you call the cops?" He questioned gently. Castiel glared at him while Scarlett hiccuped.

  
"It would have taken too long. He was going to beat me again", she mumbled. The officer's expression softened as her voice floated up to him. He motioned for Castiel and Scarlett to follow him into the kitchen while the paramedics came in with a gurney to take out the body; they followed him into the kitchen and sat at the bar like counter.   
As Scarlett explained what happened, the other officer came down the stairs giving Scarlett an odd look. It made Castiel bristle.

  
"...You'll be tried as an adult unless you can provide actual proof of the abuse you have suffered at the hands of this man", Johnson said. Castiel's face contorted with anger.

  
"So she has to convince a bunch of old geezers that her father physically and sexually abused her, just so she can get off?" He said viciously. Scarlett reached for his hand and his expression softened towards her. Pulling her hand up to his mouth, he placed a soft kiss on her knuckles before returning his annoyed look at the officers.

  
"Easy son, it's the best I can do. Is there any place I can you two to?" He offered. Castiel thought it over for a minute.

  
"Can you give me ten minutes to get her cleaned up before we go to my house? I don't want my parents to see the blood", he asked. Officer Johnson nodded.

  
"We will need those clothes after she has changed though", Officer Reynolds stated. Castiel nodded as he walked with Scarlett back upstairs, her breathing finally back to normal. He helped her undress, making sure she had no other bodily harm and even helped her change her bra. As he wet one of her face towels with warm water she sat down on the toilet, hugging herself. He knelt in front of her and wiped gently at the caked blood, getting it off little by little.

  
"I need to wash my hair too", she mumbled. He turned the shower on with the detachable head and had her sit on the small ledge of her bathtub, her back facing the inside while he rinsed her hair out and washed it thoroughly; he wrung her hair out and grabbed a towel throwing it onto her head. He rubbed her hair vigorously, careful not to hurt her and he smiled as she swatted at his hand, peeking at him from under the towel.

"Castiel, why are you doing so much for me?" She asked quietly. He sighed softly, rubbing the back of his neck while he wrapped the towel around her shoulders. Leaning against the counter, he looked at her with a look she was not sure of and it made her bite her lip in confusion. 

"You tried calling me...Even though I was so horrible to you and that was a time you really needed me. I behaved so petulantly and you were willing to call me for help...I wasn't there. Ever since then, I vowed that no matter what, if you called me, I'd come. No matter if we stopped being friends. I never wanted to leave you like that again, especially at the hands of that bastard you called a father. Where is your mother?" He asked, suddenly remembering she had a foster mother as well. She looked down, chewing on her lip. Something she did when she didn't want to talk about something.

  
"She left...Everything of hers is still here. But she's gone. Ran off somewhere", she mumbled while she picked at her nails. He reached for her hands, cradling them in his.

  
"It's okay. I'm here now. And I'll my parents' to get you a really good lawyer", he said with a promising smile. She shook her head as she stood up, throwing her towel to the hamper; she picked up her clothes and headed downstairs, Castiel hot on her heels. She handed her clothes to the officers and Reynolds pulled on some gloves, putting the clothes in a plastic bag.

  
"I'll drive you two home now", Johnson said motioning for them to walk outside ahead of him. Castiel took Scarlett by the hand and led her out to the car, opening the back door for her. She climbed in and slid down the seat while Castiel got in after her.

  
\-----------------

  
As they slowly walked up the steps with Officer Johnson, Castiel could feel the unease coming from Scarlett in waves at his parents' reactions. He knocked on the door, reaching for Scarlett's hand with the other while lacing their fingers together. Bringing her hand up to his mouth, he pressed a few, soft kisses to her knuckles as the door opened.

  
"Oh my God, Castiel! Where have you been? The hospital called saying they didn"-Becky froze as she noticed the officer standing behind them. Scarlett flinched; it didn't go unnoticed from Castiel.

  
"Mom, can you take Scarlett inside and get dad?" He asked quietly. Becky's face had gone as white as if she had seen a ghost. She helped Scarlett inside, noticing how shaken up she looked. Chuck walked down the stairs and then headed towards the door when Becky gave him a look, jerking her head towards it. Chuck walked to the door and he looked down at his son, sighing as he took in the sight of the cops.

  
"Sir, your son called us to let us know that a firearm had been discharged and someone has been killed. Are you aware of the relationship between Peter Baker and his daughter?" He questioned. Chuck exhaled slowly, remaining calm.

  
"I had my suspicions of Peter molesting her, but I know for a fact he physically abused that poor girl. Did my son shoot him?" He questioned looking at Castiel. Officer Johnson shook his head and Chuck's gaze roved over to Scarlett, she was a tiny little thing compared to him or Castiel, he clenched his teeth; he was trying hard not to smile.

  
"Well, why is she not"-"I've agreed that if you don't all skip town, she doesn't have to be taken into custody. But I'm afraid the D.A. will want to try to prosecute her", Officer Johnson interjected smoothly.

  
"Castiel, go ahead and inside. I'm sure Scarlett could use you", Chuck said quietly. Castiel nodded his and walked inside, finding his mother and Scarlett sitting on the couch in the living room. Scarlett stood as Castiel entered the room and she briskly walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her hips, making a soft humming noise to calm her down. She tightened her arms around his neck, her face in his chest.

  
"Cas, show Scarlett to the guest bedroom while I talk with your mother", Chuck said coming in from the front room. Castiel nodded and just reached under her thighs, picking her up bridal style.

  
"I'm going to sleep with her tonight", he called out over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs. He opened the door to the guest bedroom and placed her on the bed, walking across the hallway to his room to retrieve his cell phone. Sending a quick text to Claire, he brought in his blanket laying it over Scarlett's form. She curled up, her hands going under her shirt as she unclasped her bra, placing it on the floor on the opposite side of the bed and curled up under his blanket.

  
"It smells like you", she observed quietly, inhaling the fresh, spicy scent that made Castiel, Castiel. As he pulled her into his arms, she finally relaxed; her head rested against his chest while he laid his atop hers, humming soothingly.

  
"...I love you", she mumbled quietly. He held her closer, leaning down to press a kiss against her forehead and smiled.

  
"I love you too", he whispered, only a breath of space between them. 


	6. End Game

"Castiel, I don't know where you're taking me. I can't see and your hands smell like cheetos", Scarlett grumbled as Castiel kept her eyes covered while he led her down the hallway to the classroom they shared their last class in. He uncovered her eyes and she looked around, tilting her head in confusion.

  
"What...what are we doing in-Hey wait a minute, how did you get in here?" She asked. He smiled as he leaned against the desk that was in the front of the teacher's desk; he watched her lean against the teacher's desk, looking at him.

  
"The janitor owed me a favor after I caught him bringing his girlfriend here after hours. But...Can you think of why I brought you here?" He asked. She bit her lip and he smiled, knowing it was a quirk of hers to bite her lip while she would think. Finally her shoulders lowered in defeat, she threw a playful glare at him.

  
"No, idiot. I don't know why we're here", she replied, sticking her tongue out at him like a child. He crossed his arms over his chest, pointing at the aisle of desks on the other side and her gaze following his hand.

  
"The first time you kissed me was right there, almost eight months ago", he answered. Her cheeks flushed, looking like a bright beacon. He watched her, starting from her feet slowly bringing his eyes up her body, watching the shape of it; he could feel his heart starting to race, blood rushing straight to his cock.

  
"It was, wasn't it. But you know, it's not like I'm your girlfriend or anything, so I don't think it really matters", she said teasingly, wrinkling her nose up at him. He just threw a smirk at her, his eyes landing on her lips; he knew she only wore that color anymore because of the intense desire it would ignite in him. Clenching his hands, his eyes went down her body again, relishing in the fact that he would be the one to make her write under him. He bit his lip, reminded of how submissive she could be but also how she do a complete one eighty. _She was ninety-nine percent angel, but oh that one percent; her horns were interchangable with her halo, do you know how dangerous that could be?_ He cleared his throat and adjusted himself as he watched her hands run down her body slowly.

  
"Do you want to touch me?" She whispered. Walking over to her, he placed his hands on the desk behind her to trap her, kissing her gently. She returned the kiss, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. He pulled away so their lips were barely touching.

  
"More than I want to breathe", he replied. He crushed his lips to hers in a heated kiss; he saw in her, the beauty he could only dream of and inside of her body a fire within which could ignite an uncontrollable urge of desire he felt he could not live without. The kiss she returned was just as heated as his, if not more once she pushed her tongue between his lips; he pushed his hips against hers, rotating them slowly. A soft moan escaped her mouth as he swallowed the sound, moving his lips fiercely against hers while his hands started undoing the buttons on her shirt. Her hands slid down his shoulders, grasping at the hem of his shirt from the back and she tugged on it before she pulled away from the kiss. Castiel admired her kiss swollen lips and the heave of her chest as she tried to catch her breath while he shed his shirt off, throwing it on the floor.

  
"But Cas, what if someone"-She was cut off when he picked her up and set her down on the desk, his hips nestling between her legs. Her cheeks flushed again, turning a brilliant shade of pink; he smiled as he pressed soft kisses along her jaw, nipping lightly as the skin. Her hands found his hair and she ran her fingers through it softly, tilting his head to her. She leaned down to kiss him, her hands leaving his hair and finding purchase on the on the desk behind her; he slowly slid her shirt down her arms as he returned her kiss with equal fervor. His hands found her breasts, gently pushing against them through her bra before she pulled away again, pressing a kiss to the side of his nose.

  
"Castiel?" She asked in a hushed whisper. He pressed his forehead to hers, locking eyes with hers.

  
"Yes, baby?" He said. She placed her hands around his neck, gently running her fingertips along his jugular.

  
"Not here...Not like this", she said. He immediately pulled away from her and handed her shirt back to her. She slid her arms down the sleeves and started buttoning it up; Castiel picked up his shirt from the floor and pulled it on, wincing at the coolness of the shirt from the floor. He adjusted himself in his pants, helping her off the desk. She still looked surprised while he wound his arms around her, holding her against his chest.

  
"So...Next time we have alone, I can make love to you?" Castiel started, surprising Scarlett even more. She felt her cheeks up in embarrassment and shyness, burying her face in his chest. Her heart was beating so fast, it almost hurt.

  
"You want to make love to me?" She asked, sounding amused. Castiel held her out at arms' length and kissed the tip of her nose, watching as her eyes crossed.

 

"Yes", he answered. She yawned sleepily and pushed his arm playfully, smiling up at him.

  
"I'm tired, can we go home?" She asked. He smiled at her and offered her his arm, smiling when she took it.  
\------------

  
Castiel opened the front door for Scarlett and she walked in, inhaling sharply while Castiel closed the door behind them. He froze as his eyes took in what hers did. Gabriel was straddling Sam's hips, their mouths connected with a passionate kiss; Castiel could see Gabriel's tongue sliding in between Sam's lips while his hips ground into his and his hands were up Sam's shirt.

  
"Oh my fucking Lord!" Castiel exclaimed, turning to face Scarlett who started laughing at his outburst. Gabriel broke away as Sam jumped at being caught, his cheeks turning an incredible shade of red. Sam pulled Gabriel off his lap easily and headed for the kitchen, his cheeks still stained.

  
"Baby, why don't you go talk to Sam? I need to talk to my brother", Castiel stated. Scarlett regained control over her giggles and she leaned up to place a kiss on Castiel's chin before retreating to the kitchen.

  
"Hey Moosen, get the ice cream out", he heard Scarlett call out. He felt a smile tug on his lips at her voice. His gaze hardened as he turned to look at his older brother.

  
"I hope you haven't done more than that on the couch. Or I'm burning it", he said as he sat down next to his brother.

  
"We haven't gone passed dry humping, Cassie. He's only fifteen, you know. He wants to take it slow", Gabriel explained while taking a lollipop out of his mouth. Cas arched an eyebrow at him, tilting his head.

  
"You? Go slow? Are you bangin' someone on the side?" He questioned. Gabriel's face darkened and Castiel almost regretted what he said. Almost.

  
"No. He's the one, Castiel. I'm going to marry that boy. He's the endgame. Are you "bangin" someone on the side?" He lashed back, squaring his shoulders at his younger brother. Castiel glared at his brother and crossed his arms over his chest.

  
"She's endgame, as you so eloquently put it. But what do I know? We're only sixteen. Who knows what the future holds", he replied. Gabriel nodded and jumped when he heard Sam's loud laughter come from the kitchen.

  
"Look, here's the thing Cassie, we have no choice who our heart chooses right? So we might as well enjoy it while we can, because I am in too far gone for that boy", he admitted. Castiel cracked a smile at that.

  
"You can obviously tell how head over heels in love with Scarlett I am, so I'm not even going to go into detail with that", he said with a chuckle. Gabriel shrugged as he shoved the lollipop into his mouth.

  
"You know, Scarlett is great for you. Just as you're great for her. I've never seen her smile that much. I should have said something about your crush to her sooner", he said, tongue moving around the candy. Castiel's jaw slackened as he looked at Gabriel.

  
"Y-You're the little birdie?!" He exclaimed in surprise, glaring a bit. Gabriel shrugged and threw an annoyingly devilish smile at him.  
\------------

  
"Geeze, you know how to make a guy laugh, Scarlett", Sam said wiping his eyes as they met hers. She squinted suspiciously.

  
"Just know, if you let Gabriel have you, I'm telling your brother", she threatened him. Sam shrugged his huge shoulders pushing a bowl full of ice cream towards her; she reached for a spoon in the drawer and happily dug in, watching as Sam scooped some ice cream into a bowl for himself.

  
"You know, you two make a really cute couple. I might nominate you for the cutest couple in the school thing", she said quietly. Sam laughed loudly again, making Scarlett jump in surprise; her face seemed to light up even more as Castiel walked into the kitchen, followed closely by Gabriel.

  
"Hey, baby. Let's go to my room okay?" Castiel said, pressing his palm gently against her hip as he brushed passed her towards the stairs. She looked crestfallen as she looked into her bowl.

  
"But, my ice cream", she said softly. He paused and turned to look at her with an amused expression.

  
"Well bring it with you", he answered resuming his walking up the stairs. Scarlett picked up the bowl and followed him up the stairs, slapping his butt playfully, which made him turn around in surprise. His eyebrows up to his hair line as he watched the smile that spread across her lips.

  
"You're full of surprises", he remarked. She shrugged her shoulders and stepped on the stair just above him, biting her lip.

  
"You haven't seen anything yet", she promised as she continued up to his room. He followed her quickly while she walked inside. She set her bowl down on his dresser and motioned for him to sit on the edge of the bed. He sat down, his legs spread a bit. She closed the door with a soft click, slowly walking to his stereo and looked at the Cd's he had. He cleared his throat and she turned her gaze on him in question.

  
"I have that country Cd you left here...The Sam Hunt one", he said pointing his finger. She found it and smiled happily, taking the Cd out and popping it in. She changed it to her favorite song and her hips swayed as it started. She stalked towards him, pulling her shirt off as her hands when to the top of her jeans. The chorus started as she wiggled her hips back and forth, the jeans sliding down her hips effortlessly. She stood between his legs in nothing but her black bra and matching panties as she slowly climbed onto his laps and straddled his hips her legs on both sides of him on the bed; he moved to touch her but she slapped his hand away playfully. He suddenly had the image of Gabriel and Sam grinding on each other enter his mind and he grimaced; she rolled her hips against his slowly and he inhaled sharply, focusing back on her. She arched back, almost in a complete circle and he was again turned on by how flexible she was from dancing. The image of his brother and Sam recircled, flowing into his mind; no matter how many times he shook his head, he couldn't clear it. His hands found Scarlett's hips and she stopped to look up at him, flashing a smile. He pulled her up onto his lap and she settled down, wrapping her arms around his neck.

  
"I can't focus baby, I'm sorry", he said quietly. She leaned down and pressed soft kisses along his jaw, tugging gently on the skin. He made a soft sound of enjoyment and she buried her face in his neck, smiling against his throat.

  
"Is it because we caught your brother?" She asked cheekily. He flipped around, pinning her under him playfully. She laughed, adjusting her girls back into her bra.

  
"Yes, a bit. Do you want to mess with them?" He asked, nipping the shell of her ear gently. Her eyes sparkled with mischief at the prospect of grossing Gabriel and Sam out. Castiel crawled up her body, careful not to hurt her as he made it to the headboard of his bed; she stood up and turned down the music, starting to make loud, porn star obnoxious moans. He slammed his headboard against his wall rhythmically, laughing as they heard footsteps come down the hall followed by a pounding on the door.

  
"Shut up, Loud mouths! At least Sam and I were quiet!" Gabriel shouted from the other side. Scarlett and Castiel dissolved into a fit of giggles, laughing harder at the grumblings coming from Gabriel as he slammed his door shut.

  
"I love you", Castiel said suddenly. Scarlett laid down across his bed, tilting her head at him with a smile on her lips. He crawled towards her and leaned in for a kiss, digging his hand in her hair as she returned the kiss. Straddling her waist, he held her face in his hands, massaging her scalp as his tongue pushed passed her lips when she pulled away. He started down her neck, leaving soft kisses on her throat.

  
"I love you too", she answered quietly. He brushed her cheeks with his thumbs, earning soft sounds from her. He pressed his ear to her chest to listen to her rapidly beating heart, her back arching a bit from the pressure he applied to her sides with his thumbs. She made a soft sound of approval as he placed soft kisses along her ribs, smiling when his eyes met hers.

  
"Castiel?" There was a knock on the door. Scarlett's eyes widened and she shot away from the bed grabbing her jeans and shirt at the same time, running into his bathroom and quietly closing the door. Castiel sat up as his mom walked in, looking around the room.

  
"Is Scarlett here?" She asked. Castiel motioned towards the bathroom and Becky leaned against the wall.

  
"We found a really good lawyer for her. But tomorrow, you two will have to go to school. Is that understood?" She said. Castiel nodded and walked over to his mom, hugging her the same way he did when he was a child; he buried his face in her neck, inhaling softly. She wrapped her arms around his waist, being shorter than him now.

  
"I know this is hard for you two...But I want you both to know you have mine and your father's full support.We're going to help both of you through this. Your father also suggested that Scarlett come to a few sessions for teenagers. You can be there, but it might be easier to do if she's alone", she explained. Castiel nodded and stepped back, running his hand through his hair as Scarlett walked out, the sound of the toilet flushing echoing.

  
"Hi, Mrs. Novak", she whispered shyly. Becky smiled at her and motioned for her to come in for a hug.

  
"Now, tomorrow morning I'll wake you two up for school. What would you like for breakfast?" She asked. Scarlett looked up at her and then looked at Castiel in confusion, turning her head to look back up at Becky.

  
"She likes waffles, Mom. And bacon", Castiel said as he watched Scarlett bury her face in Becky's neck much like he did before. He couldn't help the smile that started when Scarlett looked up.

  
"Can...Can I sleep in here with Cas?" She asked. Becky chewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment before she answered.

  
"I suppose so, as long as you can respect the no sex rule", she allowed. Scarlett nodded quickly and smiled up at her, giving her a squeeze before she stepped aside.

  
"Okay, dinner will be done in about forty five minutes. Kissing and cuddling is allowed. But if I have any suspicions, back to the guest room, okay Honey Bee?" Becky asked Scarlett, using the nickname she had given her. Scarlett smiled and nodded, making a cross mark on her heart.

  
"I promise. We won't have any funny business", Scarlett piped up. Becky smiled, kissed her on the forehead and walked out. Scarlett turned towards him and held her arms open, asking him for a hug. He wapped his arms around her waist and picked her up when she jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist. He sat back down on his bed, holding her against him while she settled down in his lap.  
\------------

  
As Castiel and Scarlett climbed out of the car the next morning, Scarlett felt uneasy at the stares she was receiving.

  
"Baby", Castiel said, reaching for her wrist. She turned to look at him, her eyebrows furrowed in distress. He rubbed soft circles on her pulse, her breathing regulating.

  
"Everything will be okay. Don't listen to anyone, just me okay?" He said. She nodded slowly, taking a deep breath.

  
"Let's get to first period", he said. He lead her off towards the entrance of the school.

  
"Does everyone know?" She whispered as he held the door open for her. She paused to look at him and he leaned his cheek against the metal.

  
"No...What they think they know doesn't matter. I told you I'd protect you, sweetie. I need you to trust me okay?" He said. She nodded slowly and she walked inside, Castiel trailing right behind her. They headed towards the classroom and Castiel noticed Scarlett kept her head bowed, staring at the floor. He stopped by her locker, reaching forward to tuck a stray hair behind her ear.

  
"It's going to be okay. Principal Crowley knows and everything will set others right", he said. She nodded and kissed his cheek.

  
"I wish we had first period together", she said. He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

  
"I know. I do too. But if I was in that class, I would just distract you. That's your favorite class", he replied. She smiled and kissed his cheek again, walking into her classroom.  
\------------------  
By ten forty-five, Scarlett was leaning against her locker waiting for Castiel when Meg approached her.

  
"You don't have to have a reason to be a slut, you know", she started. Scarlett tilted her head at the bitter brunette and raised an eyebrow.

  
"I beg your pardon?" She said softly, surprised. Meg huffed and set her books down on the floor before squaring her shoulders and looking at Scarlett with an ugly scowl.

  
"Everyone is feeling bad for you because your father molested you, but knowing who you are, you probably asked for it. Newsflash, you killed your father just to get attention", she said sounding triumphant. Scarlett's hand twitched before she struck Meg soundly across the face; Meg looked scandalized before she grabbed Scarlett by the shoulders and shoved her onto the floor easily, straddling her waist. Students gathered around to spectate and Castiel could barely see what was going on. Meg tried to punch her but Scarlett blocked it, shoving her hand into Meg's nose. Meg shouted as the blood spurt from her nose and suddenly found herself lying on her back, looking up as Scarlett delivered another blow to her face.

  
"Miss Baker!" A familiar voice shouted. The student's fled at the sound of the Principal's voice thundering across the hall. The break in students made it so that Castiel could see what was going on and he completely froze, as Meg rolled slamming Scarlett into the locker. Scarlett shoved the heel of her palm against her cheek before she felt strong, sturdy arms pull her off of Meg. She fought against the hold until she was being put into another set of arms. She turned to give them a piece of her mind when she looked up into Castiel's wide, blue eyes. She turned and glared at Meg, her lip rolled up with contempt. Meg glared as Crowley helped her up onto her feet.

  
"I think that bitch broke my nose!" She exclaimed. Before Scarlett could launch herself at Meg again, Castiel held her firmly around her waist.

  
"Get to the nurse Miss Masters", Crowley ordered before Meg grabbed her books and stormed down the hall. He turned to look at Scarlett and she gave him a rather dirty look, before swatting at Castiel's arms.

  
"Miss Baker"-"She started it. She antagonized me and I would do it again!" She said, Castiel could hear the annoyance in her voice. Crowley sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

  
"How about before you interrupt me, you listen first. I need to speak to both of you in my office. Start on your way now", he said tightly. Castiel lead her off down the hall, rubbing her hands and knuckles before she turned on him.

  
"I would do it again. She said I killed Peter just to get attention and that I was asking for him to molest me", she said, on the verge of tears. Castiel paused just outside the door to the office and cupped her chin in between his forefinger and thumb.

  
"Baby, listen...I'm not mad or judging you. To be honest, I was hoping you were okay. I was surprised that you had actually gotten into a fight", he answered as he tucked some hair behind her ear. She sighed softly as Crowley walked up and motioned for them to walk in. They walked in, taking their seat in the chairs across from him and Crowley walked around his desk to sit in his chair, turning to face them.

  
"As a Principal, I've always thought of myself as fair. Miss Masters has been suspended and the both of you will be as well", he started. Scarlett stood angrily, gesturing so wildily that she almost smacked Castiel in the face.

  
"Why should Castiel get suspended? He didn't do anything wrong. I"-"Miss Baker, please resume your seat", Crowley smoothly interjected. Castiel could tell Scarlett was seething with rage as she slowly sat back down, clenching her hands.

  
"I'm aware of...of the self-harm you have inflicted and I think it would be best if Castiel were with you because you two seem to balance each other out. I will send homework to you every Monday please turn it in every Friday. I understand you also have a lawyer now, Miss Baker, this suspension will be only until the trial is over", he explained. Scarlett sighed and picked at her nails before responding.

  
"Castiel should still be allowed to attend school", she mumbled. Crowley leaned forward on his hands.

  
"Miss Baker, you two are not in any real trouble. I am doing this so the district's not up my ass. Is that clear?" He asked. Scarlett shrugged with a soft sigh and finally nodded when Castiel took her hand in his, rubbing his finger over her knuckles. Crowley waved his hands at them and Scarlett threw another dirty look at him before she stood along with Castiel.

  
"You're dismissed for the rest of the day. Just get out of my sight", he grumped. Scarlett sighed as she walked out quickly, Castiel pausing to speak with Crowley.

  
"Thank you sir, I appreciate what you're doing", he said. Crowley's composure softened if only for a moment.

  
"Just...take care of her. I've noticed she seems more grounded since you two became an item", he remarked. Castiel flashed a half cocky smile, half sincere smile before he followed after Scarlett. She was waiting for him just outside.  
\--------  
As they walked home, Scarlett was oddly silent; it made Castiel feel uneasy to see her so quiet, so wrapped up in her thoughts. It worried him and he reached for her hand which seemed to bring her back to him as she looked at him with a soft smile.

  
"What time is it?" She questioned. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, looking at the time.

  
"It's only eleven thirty. Parents won't be home until six tonight. I might have Gabe make dinner. If he's not too busy with Sam...actually Sam might come over for dinner too", he replied. She stopped and he turned to look at her.

  
"Does that mean we're alone?" She asked slyly. He laughed, leaning down to kiss the corner of her mouth chastely.

  
"Yes, we will be home alone. Is there something you want of me?" He asked. Her cheeks flushed.

  
"You're the stuff Disney Princes are made of", she answered as she continued walking, brushing by him. He followed after her with a huff of laughter.

  
"Oh, yes babe. Totally. My black hair, eyeliner, piercings. You're so right", he said playfully. She rolled her eyes at him and then wrinkled her nose at him, over-exaggerating the puff of her lips; it was one of his favourite things she would do. He pressed an equally puffy kiss to her lips and they both laughed, as they strolled up the walkway that lead to the house.  
\-----------------

  
Scarlett and Castiel were lying in the bathtub in the bathroom adjoining his bedroom; she was lying between his legs with her back to his chest, letting him wash her body gently. He traced his fingertips along the scars on her arms, dipping his hands back into the warm water to rub along her hips, as if he was trying to memorize every dip and curve of her; he felt rubbed along the soft skin of her thighs, his fingers tracing the scars he knew were there. She turned around in his lap to face him and slowly washed down his chest, kissing along his cheek and jaw, smiling gently at him. He pressed his forehead to hers in a gentle gesture as she laughed and kissed him chastely. His hands started up her back with the soapy loofah while she leaned her head along his shoulder, humming softly. Castiel and Scarlett jumped, splashing water over the sides of the tub as the door opened. Chuck stood there as Castiel grabbed a towel, tossing it in the water to hide Scarlett's naked form.

  
"Your mother specifically told you two not to do anything like this and the first thing you do is"-"Dad, we're not doing that. We're just enjoying a bath together", Castiel argued. Chuck's nostrils flared angrily.

  
"It doesn't matter. Get out and get dressed", he said shortly as he turned on his heel. Castiel stood and reached for a dry towel as Scarlett kept the towel he had handed her wrapped around her. He pulled from her grasp lightly, replacing it with a dry one; throwing the wet one in his hamper. Pulling another down from his shelf, he wrapped it around his waist and lead Scarlett into his room. Chuck had his back to Castiel's bedroom door, speaking quickly on the phone. As he snapped it shut he turned to look at them, a vein in his temple pulsing slightly while his jaw clenched.

  
"Becky will be home soon and she will deal with this. You two will stay in your towels", he said. Scarlett frowned a bit and leaned against Castiel's shoulder, sighing softly. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders when they heard the front door open.

  
"Chuck?" Becky's voice floated up the stairs, as they heard her soft footsteps coming up. She walked into the room and Chuck motioned at them angrily with his hand, his face flushing with frustration.

  
"Why are you two in towels?" She asked, confusion spreading across her face.

  
"They were having sex"-"No, we weren't. Mom, honestly we weren't. We were taking a bath together...We both go"-"Suspended until further notice. You want to tell me what that's about?" Becky asked calmly. Castiel froze for a moment and then sighed, looking at her imploringly.

  
"Crowley only suspended me because Meg started a fight with Scarlett and Scarlett defended herself", he explained. Scarlett placed her hand on his thigh in a soft gesture, the tenderness did not go overlooked by his mother.

  
"Actually, I hit Meg first. She said I was asking for attention and that I deserved what Peter did", she said. Castiel stared at her, not having heard why she was fighting. Becky searched her face and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

  
"Alright. I believe that...But no more showering, bathing together alright? I understand that you two have probably already been intimate, but I did set a rule. This is just a warning. After this there will be three strikes", she said. Scarlett stood quickly and walked to Becky, hugging her much like a daughter would. Becky returned the hug and kissed her forehead gently.

  
"Get dressed. Dinner will be done in about fifteen minutes. I made pot roast with mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans and dinner rolls", she said. Scarlett looked confused.  
"How did you manage all that in the short time?" She asked, sounding puzzled. Becky laughed, taking Chuck's arm while he sulked.

  
"It's all in individual slow cookers. The gravy in it's own on a timer, the same with the potatoes and green beans, but I need to finish the pot roast. Honey, will you help me", Becky said it more like a statement than a question. They walked downstairs as Castiel and Scarlett scurried to get dressed, stealing kisses as they did. They laid down on his bed and she turned on her side to face him.

  
"Castiel?" She said softly, he looked up from running his hand through his hair and mirrored her position. He nudged his nose against hers.

  
"What is it, Baby?" He questioned, rubbing his nose against hers again. She giggled softly and pressed a soft kiss to him.

  
"It's nothing...But, do you think we'll last?" She inquired. He looked up in thought for a moment and he heard her inhale a deep breath while he thought.

  
"For me, Babe, you're End Game. I don't want anyone else and I'll never want anyone else", he replied. Her cheeks flushed in delight as she smiled at him cheekily.

  
"I'm End Game huh?" She chirped, kissing along his jaw gently. He tucked a damp piece of her hair behind her ear and smiled.

  
"End game", he murmured. She leaned close to his ear and he could feel the warmth as her breath tickled him.

  
"First kiss time now?" She asked, reciting the lines from their favorite movie. He pushed her over onto her back and straddled her hips, his knees on either side of her as her hazel eyes met his.

  
"Will you still love me in the morning?" He answered. She ran her hands down his arm as she laced her fingers with his.

  
"Forever and ever, babe", she replied. He pecked her lips a few times. 


	7. This is the Cover my friend made for this Story! :D<3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madeline Courtney created this Cover for this story. Unfortunately I cannot post this story on Wattpad it gets a rating of "R" and for some reason I cannot find it on my profile.

<http://www.wattpad.com/myworks/32365101>

 

I would just like to thank Madeline Courtney for creating this. I feel it captures the story well enough. I should be posting chapter well, I guess 8 now, haha; and by the end of the weekend, but I do get super busy so I can't always post when I want to. Thank you to all who have stuck with this story. <3

 

Xoxo, Nikky

 

I also forgot to mention my friends amazing story called Teacher's Pet. found on Wattpad. <3

 

<http://www.wattpad.com/story/21734710-teacher%27s-pet>


End file.
